Be for you, be for me
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Después de perder a su marido y su pequeño hijo, Sakura intenta rehacer su vida, la aparición del hombre que posee el corazón de su esposo ayudará o empeorará su situación? SxS UA TERMINADO
1. Corazón partido

**Be for you, be for me**

**Summary:** Después de perder a su marido y su pequeño hijo, Sakura intenta rehacer su vida, la aparición del hombre que posee el corazón de su esposo ayudará o empeorará su situación? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** Corazón partido

Eran mediados de enero, y el castaño se sentía bastante contento de por fin haber dado con el paradero de la persona que buscaba... aunque se sentía algo nervioso por la situación, deseaba conocerla...

Esperaba en la puerta de la hermosa y pequeña casa... Se sobresalta al ver a una joven mujer salir para luego cerrar la puerta...

-Amh... buenos días-la saluda él acercándose

La joven se sobresalta y lo mira asustada... luego suspira llevándose una mano al pecho intentando mantener la calma. Después se vuelve a mirarlo achicando los ojos con suspicacia.

-Lamento si la asuste-agrega él- Vive aquí no?

-Ahm...- Balbucea para luego suspirar y asentir.

-Cual es su nombre?

La joven lo mira extrañada para luego suspirar-Disculpe... no tengo tiempo...- Comienza a caminar.

-Por favor...-agrega siguiéndola.

-Esto es muy extraño...- Responde mirando al frente mientras intentaba acelerar el paso.

-No se preocupe, no voy a hacerle nada... solo quiero saber...

La joven suspira y se detiene mirándolo-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto...- Responde

-Verá...-musita él- Yo vine por su esposo...

-El no esta...- Responde dolida al recordarlo, para luego comenzar a caminar de nuevo

-Lo se...-responde él siguiéndola- Por eso vine... vera... yo tengo el corazón de su esposo.

La joven se detiene y lo mira con los ojos cristalizados.-Déjeme en paz! Esta loco!- Exclama

-Calmese por favor-agrega él notando que toda la gente de la calle los miraba- Déjeme explicarle

-No! déjeme en paz!- Responde la mujer

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li-explica el presentándose- Vera... cuando su marido murió... yo estaba muriendo... y me fue transplantado su corazón...

-Déjeme sola...- Pide ya cansada de gritar, cubriéndose las orejas con las manos.

-Yo quería conocer a su familia-explica él- Quería saber mas sobre la persona que me salvo la vida, y poder agradecerle de algún modo.

-No va a poder hacerlo... mi esposo y mi hijo, las dos personas a las que mas amaba, no están... nadie puede hacer nada...- Se queja angustiada para luego comenzar a caminar de nuevo

-Quiero poder hacer algo...-insiste él- parece apurada, quiere que la lleve? tengo auto

La ojiverde lo mira resignada, no iba a dejar de seguirla? Suspira y asiente rendida. El sonríe levemente complacido y luego camina de regreso a la casa ya que había dejado el auto frente a esta. Sakura permanece en silencio, de pie donde estaba...

-Se siente bien?-le pregunta el ambarino

La ojiverde lo mira sin emitir una sola palabra... luego suspira y mira el suelo

-Estoy molestándola?-cuestiona un tanto preocupado.

-Debo irme...- Responde comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Pero si quiere puedo llevarla... va a llegar mas rápido...

-Por que hace esto?- Lo mira

-Ya se lo dije, quiero poder agradecerle de algún modo.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme...- Responde -Fue decisión de Yukito ser donante... no mía... agradezca a dios por su suerte...- Culmina.

-Me permite que la lleve?-insiste

Sakura mira la hora, se le hacia tarde, por lo que decide aceptar su ofrecimiento.

-Espere aquí-agrega para luego ir hasta el auto y encenderlo para después detenerse frente a la chica quien suspira y sube para luego abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

-A donde va?

-Voy...- Se queda pensando intentando recordar a donde iba... luego suspira -al banco...- Agrega asintiendo

-Allí trabaja?-cuestiona comenzando a conducir

-Si...- Asiente y mira la ventana

-Ya veo-asiente

-Gracias por esto...

-No es nada-responde él- voy a darle mi teléfono... si necesita algo...puede llamarme... esta bien?

-No es necesario...- Suspira

-Porque no?

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola...

-Claro que si-asiente- Pero... no se, por si necesita algo

-No necesito nada...- Responde

-No tiene que llamarme si no quiere-agrega deteniéndose en el banco para después darle una tarjeta

Sakura suspira y la toma -Gracias...- Culmina para después bajar del auto y cerrar la puerta, el la mira entrar al banco y luego se va por su lado. La joven suspira y luego comienza con su trabajo en silencio...

Al salir a la hora del almuerzo se sorprende al ver al auto aun estacionado allí. Suspira llevándose una mano a los ojos, haciendo presión con los dedos en ellos. Luego comienza a caminar... se sobresalta al sentir que el auto se ponía en marcha siguiéndola

por lo que comienza a acelerar el paso... pero el auto no se rendía, la seguía de cerca. La joven mira de reojo hacia atrás asustada, para luego comenzar a correr logrando perder al vehículo, por lo que se detiene agotada, para luego agacharse llevándose una mano al pecho mientras respiraba agitada.

-Porque escapa de mi?-cuestiona el mismo sujeto de antes quien estaba de pie frente a ella

-Kya!- Exclama asustada cayendo al suelo sentada

-Lo lamento-agrega extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-No se me acerque...- Pide todavía con temor

-No voy a hacerle daño, puede confiar en mi

-Que es lo que quiere?- Cuestiona -Ya le dije que me dejara en paz- Musita poniéndose de pie

-Lo lamento, no la vi. bien esta mañana..

-Como quiere que este bien? Estoy sola... las personas que amaba se fueron juntas... los perdí para siempre...- Susurra para luego comenzar a caminar

-Puedo invitarla a almorzar?

Sakura lo mira extrañada... que era lo que buscaba?

-Vendría?-insiste

-Que quiere?

-Invitarla...

-Esta... intentando cortejarme?- Cuestiona sin comprender

-Solo intento ser amable...

Sakura suspira y asiente-Bien...-

El sonríe levemente y luego camina a su lado. Luego, ambos entran en un restaurante donde se sientan en una mesa

-Que quiere pedir?

-No se...- Suspira mirando la ventana

-Mhh... Pastas?

-Si, claro...

El asiente y pide la comida. Sakura toma aire llevándose una mano a la frente masajeándose las sienes con los dedos...

-Debió ser difícil...lo de su esposo y su hijo...

-Por favor...- Pide

-Quisiera... que me hable sobre el...

-No me haga hablar de el... quiero olvidar...

-No creo que deba hacer eso... debe seguir con su vida...pero no olvidarlo…

-No puedo...

-Como murio?

-La carga de un camión cayo sobre el auto de mi marido, cuando llevaba a mi hijo al colegio...- Responde mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ya veo...-suspira- Lo lamento

-La gente solo puede decir eso... pero no va a revivirlos...

-Claro que no...-suspira

-Yukito era un gran hombre, un excelente esposo y un buen padre... siempre dulce y comprensivo... amoroso...- Susurra con un nudo en la garganta

-No se angustie… el no querría verla así...

-Que bueno que no puede verme...

-Si puede-asiente

Sakura niega con la cabeza y mira por la ventana

-Tiene que dejar pasar un tiempo.. y va a sentirse mejor..

-Ya paso mucho tiempo... y no puedo olvidarlo...- Suspira

-Sólo fueron un par de meses...

-Me siento sola...- Susurra -Esa casa parece el doble de grande sin su presencia...-

-Tal vez debería buscar compañía...

-Claro...- Asiente

-Pienselo-asiente

Sakura suspira apoyándose en la mesa

-Le molesta si la llamo por su nombre?

-Para que?

-No se, seria mas cómodo

Sakura suspira y asiente.

-Muy bien-sonríe levemente y luego mira como les sirven la comida

La joven mira su plato en silencio mientras pensaba, recordando a su hijo y su esposo... como odiaba ponerse a pensar.

-Te va bien con el trabajo?-cuestiona el hombre frente a ella comenzando a comer

La ojiverde permanece callada

-Dije algo malo?

-Me va bien...- Responde

-Eso es bueno-asiente- Yo vendo seguros..

-Ya veo...- Asiente

El suspira y acaba de comer en silencio, Sakura suspira y lo imita. Luego de un largo rato, la joven se pone de pie buscando en su cartera el dinero para pagar lo que había consumido

-No te preocupes, yo pago-agrega el sacando el dinero dejándolo sobre la mesa

-Ah... claro...- Asiente

-Vuelve al trabajo?

La ojiverde asiente en silencio y suspira...

-Yo también trabajo por la tarde-asiente-Lamento si la moleste hoy, no voy a volver a hacerlo

-Si va a acercarse... trate de hacerlo como una persona normal... me asusto que me siguiera así...- Responde

-Claro...-asiente- No quise asustarla

-Si...- Suspira -Tengo que irme... hasta luego... gracias por el almuerzo...-

-Claro-asiente- No fue nada

-Fue un gusto conocerlo...- Musita para luego hacer una leve reverencia y marcharse

----------------------------------------

Luego de esto transcurren unas cuantas semanas

Una tarde, suena el celular del ambarino. Al ver nota que era un número desconocido...

-Que raro...-musita pensativo, suspira y atiende- Si?

-Li?- Cuestiona una voz femenina, entrecortada y ahogada, del otro lado...

-Él habla-responde el castaño- Quien es?

-Soy... Sakura Kinomoto...- Responde ahogando un sollozo...

-Ahh si, la recuerdo...-responde él- ocurre algo?

-Y...yo...- Susurra sin recordar por que lo había llamado... pero se sentía desesperada...

-Mhh... Quiere que nos veamos?

-Podría?- Cuestiona

-Estoy libre ahora-responde

-Entonces... le agradecería mucho si pudiera venir...

-Esta bien, voy para allá-agrega para después cortar

La joven cuelga y suspira intentando calmarse... Unos 15 minutos después suena el timbre. Luego de permanecer unos 5 minutos intentando calmarse, camina hacia la puerta y abre un poco...

-Hola...-la saluda el castaño que estaba de pie del otro lado algo preocupado porque se demorara tanto en abrir

-Hola...- Suspira intentando limpiarse el rostro con una mano

-Puedo pasar?

La joven asiente y abre mas la puerta dejándolo entrar. El entra a la casa y cierra tras si

-Le ocurrió algo? porque llora?

-Me siento muy mal...- Susurra -Ya no puedo mas... no lo soporto..

-Cálmese un poco-agrega haciéndola sentarse-

-No puedo...

-Que le pasa? si me lo explica, tal ve pueda hacer algo

La ojiverde lo mira para luego abrazarlo escondiendo el rostro, rompiendo en un fuerte llanto de nuevo. El le corresponde el abrazo acariciándole suavemente la cabeza sin saber que mas hacer

-Me siento muy sola... ya no me queda nada...

-Tiene que seguir adelante...

-No puedo...- Susurra para luego mirarlo-Claro! seguro para vos es muy fácil... solo recibiste un corazón, el de mi amado esposo, y listo... podes seguir tu vida... yo perdí todo lo que amaba... no puedo seguir así...

-No, tampoco fue fácil...-responde él- Yo también estoy solo

Sakura suspira y baja la mirada.

-Aunque seguro para vos fue mas difícil...perdiste a tu familia de repente...pero vas a poder recuperarte, tenes que darte algo de tiempo

-No puedo... no puedo dejar de pensar... de soñar con ellos...- Susurra

-Tal vez debería buscar compañía

-No...- Niega con la cabeza -No estoy lista...

-Pienso que podría hacerte bien

-No...- Susurra llevándose las manos al rostro

-Esta bien, calmate...-suspira

-No puedo mas...- Suspira para luego aferrarse a el comenzando a llorar de nuevo... luego de un largo rato en el que solo se la escuchaba a ella sollozar, la joven se queda dormida... El se acomoda mejor en el sillón y acomoda también a la chica para que pudiera descansar mas cómoda, luego la observa dormir... aunque no había tenido nada que ver se sentía algo culpable por su tristeza, sentía que le había robado la alegría.

-Mmh...- Bosteza y se acomoda sujetándolo de la camisa

-Lo lamento...-susurra el sabiendo que no lo escuchaba

-Amor... hace frío...- Se queja en sueños la ojiverde

El sonríe levemente y estira su brazo para tomar el abrigo que había dejado un poco más lejos y la cubre con este, Sakura suspira y se acurruca mas a el...

-Su marido era muy afortunado...-comenta pensando en voz alta- Lo extraña mucho…

Luego de un par de horas, la ojiverde despierta y se friega los ojos que le ardían.

-Dormiste bien?-cuestiona Shaoran

Al verlo, la joven suspira y se acomoda asintiendo.

-Queres que te prepare un te?

-No, gracias...- Suspira

-Comer algo?

-No tengo hambre...- Susurra

-Tenes que comer un poco-insiste incorporándose un poco para después acomodarle bien el abrigo

-No tengo hambre...- Insiste sentándose

-Mhh... Y si preparara una sopa?

-Te lo digo en alemán?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Esta bien, no insisto mas-suspira

-Sopa estaría bien...- Responde poniéndose de pie

-Muy bien-sonríe levemente- No te preocupes, yo voy a prepararla-agrega poniéndose de pie- donde esta la cocina?

Sakura suspira y señala la cocina-Yo voy arriba un momento...

-Esta bien, no voy a demorar mucho, así que no tardes o va a enfriarse-responde para luego ir a donde le indicaba

La joven asiente y luego sube a su habitación donde toma algo de ropa para ir a bañarse y luego cambiarse al bajar siente el aroma de la sopa caliente salir desde la cocina. La ojiverde toma aire sintiendo el aroma de la comida, y camina hacia la cocina en silencio...

-Espero que te guste-comenta el al verla dejando el plato sobre la mesa

-Huele bien...- Susurra

-Jaja probalo

Sakura asiente y toma la cuchara para luego comer en silencio. El se sienta en silencio a su lado también callado

-Me duele la cabeza...- se queja

-Y si tomas algo?

-Si, claro...

-Tenes aspirinas?

-No me acuerdo...- Suspira

-Voy a ver al baño-responde poniéndose de pie

Sakura asiente en silencio

El castaño regresa un rato después y le da una aspirina junto con un vaso de agua

-Gracias...- Suspira

-Por nada-responde el

Sakura toma la aspirina y bebe un poco de agua

-Eso va a ayudarte

-Si...- Asiente y luego termina de comer

-Ahm... le molestaría quedarse hoy?- Cuestiona mirando hacia otro lado

-Quedarme?-cuestiona él sorprendido, había sentido una emoción extraña recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Holas lectores! Acá llegamos con ooootro nuevo fic, si, lo se, estamos sacando muchos nuevos! Espero que les guste, aunque este es bastante más dramático que otros jejeje… prometemos a pesar de la cantidad publicar todos con regularidad. Nada más, espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews!

Maeryx y Chibi-Chise


	2. Noches en cama ajena

**Be for you, be for me**

**Summary:** Después de perder a su marido y su pequeño hijo, Sakura intenta rehacer su vida, la aparición del hombre que posee el corazón de su esposo ayudará o empeorará su situación? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2:** Noches en cama ajena

_-Si...- Asiente y luego termina de comer_

_-Ahm... le molestaría quedarse hoy?- Cuestiona mirando hacia otro lado_

_-Quedarme?-cuestiona él sorprendido, había sentido una emoción extraña recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras._

La ojiverde baja un poco la mirada asintiendo algo apenada por aquel pedido, le habría molestado?

-Esta bien-asiente

-Gracias...

-No es nada...

Sakura suspira y luego se pone de pie dispuesta a lavar todo

-Yo me ocupo-responde el haciéndola sentarse

-No es necesario ya hizo demasiado...

-No te preocupes

Sakura lo mira en silencio lavar los platos mientras meditaba, una vez termina el se seca las manos.

-Como supiste sobre mi?- Cuestiona.

-Me costo bastante averiguarlo...-explica- hable con los médicos y demás

-Y porque... te importó tanto?

-Ya te lo dije... quería conocer a la familia de la persona que me había salvado la vida... y poder ayudarla...

-Claro...- Suspira

-Se que no puedo hacer mucho

-Muchas gracias

-Mh? no es nada

Sakura suspira

-Si hay algo mas que pueda hacer, decimelo

La joven asiente y se pone de pie, él mira la hora y suspira

-Anda a descansar

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio para luego acercarse y apoyarse en su hombro.

-Te sentís bien?-la mira de reojo, Sakura suspira cerrando los ojos

-Te ves cansada...-agrega acariciando suavemente una de sus mejillas

-No tengo deseos de seguir de pie...- Susurra

-Voy a llevarte a tu cama...-responde el sosteniéndola al ver que comenzaba a ceder la fuerza de sus piernas, luego la toma en brazos con cuidado y la lleva hasta la habitación. La joven se aferra de su cuello cansada...

-Que duermas bien-agrega el recostándola para luego cubrirla con las mantas

-No te vayas...- Pide sin soltarlo.

-Esta bien, tranquila-responde acostándose a su lado

Sakura asiente y se acomoda cerrando los ojos.

-Descansa...-susurra el

-Buenas noches...- Responde acurrucándose en su pecho

Shaoran la besa

en la frente y luego cierra los ojos durmiéndose también

----------------------------------------------

-Buenos días...-susurra el castaño al verla despertar mientras acariciaba su rostro, ya se había echo de día.

-Mmh... Que hora es?- Suspira con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Mhh... Las 10-responde el

-Y que día es?- Cuestiona acomodándose

-Jaja es sábado

-Sábado?...- Asiente y se achica entre las sabanas -Sábado...- Repite

-Pudiste descansar bien?

-Si...- Susurra abriendo un poco mas los ojos para mirarlo

-Eso es bueno...-sonríe- Podemos salir hoy... queres?

-Salir...?

-Si, de paseo

Sakura asiente y suspira cerrando los ojos.

-A donde te gustaría ir?

-Quiero ir al zoológico...- Susurra

-Al zoológico?-pregunta sorprendido- Jaja es una buena idea, hace años que no voy

-Si... es un lindo lugar...- Bosteza

-Claro...-asiente- Me gustaría darme una ducha antes... te molesta si pasamos por mi casa?

-Podes usar el baño... en el ropero hay ropa de mi esposo...- Responde acomodándose.

-Segura que esta bien?

-Si...- Asiente...

-Esta bien-asiente y la besa en la frente- No te preocupes por el desayuno, vamos a comer afuera

-Claro...- Bosteza y se acomoda

El sonríe levemente y luego de buscar la ropa se va a duchar, Sakura suspira y al escuchar la ducha, se sienta fregándose los ojos...el castaño sale una media hora después del baño ya listo para salir. La joven terminaba de tender la cama para luego desperezarse

-Estas lista?-le pregunta el

-Si...- Asiente

-Vamos entonces-responde el tomándole la mano para después salir. Sakura lo sigue en silencio mientras trataba de buscarle significado a todo aquello

-Desayunamos no?-cuestiona el viéndola

-Claro...- Asiente.

El sonríe y ambos entran a una confitería donde piden algo de comer y tomar

-Es muy amable...- Comenta

-No me trates de usted, por favor-agrega él

-Ahm... bueno...-Asiente

El sonríe y al terminar de comer ambos van al zoológico

-A mi hijo le encantaban estos animales...- Comenta mirando al perezoso -No entiendo por que... solo se queda ahí...- Se queja

-Jaja son algo aburridos-opina el-

Sakura lo mira para luego tomarle la mano y comenzar a caminar para ver al siguiente animal.

-Este me gusta mas-agrega el refiriéndose al leopardo

-Si?- Lo mira

-Asi es-asiente- a vos no?

-Por que te gusta el leopardo?

-No pensas que es un lindo animal?

-Claro...- Asiente apoyándose en la baranda para ver a los animales que estaban un poco mas bajos que ellos. Luego de recorrer todo el lugar y de almorzar ambos salen

-Gracias por haberme traído...

-Por nada, la pasaste bien?

-Si...- Asiente

-Eso es bueno-sonríe

La joven sonríe levemente y mira al frente mientras caminaba

-Volvemos a tu casa?-le consulta el

-Preferiría seguir paseando un poco

-Esta bien-asiente de buen humor- a donde te gustaría ir ahora?

La ojiverde medita un momento para luego encogerse de hombros

-Jaja yo tampoco se-responde él pensativo- Pero la paso bien con vos

-Conmigo?

-Si…-asiente

La joven mira el suelo apenada...

-A vos? te gusta estar conmigo?

-Gracias a vos... no me siento sola...

-Me alegra serte de ayuda-sonríe

Sakura suspira y lo toma del brazo...Ambos caminan un rato por el parque. Luego de un momento van a la fuente del parque, la cual se prende cuando anochece.

-Que lindo-comenta él-

Sakura suspira y se sienta en el suelo mirando la fuente

-Nunca había venido de noche-explica el- No sabia que la iluminaban

-Si...- Asiente... -Es hermosa...

-Si...-asiente y se despereza

-Este lugar es mi preferido...- Suspira

-Si? porque?

-Me encanta...- Sonríe para si misma

-Por algún motivo? o solo porque te parece bonito?

-Acá mi esposo me pidió que fuera su novia... y luego me pidió matrimonio...- Se rasca la cabeza

-Ya veo... debe ser especial entonces...-asiente y mira la mano de la chica en la que aun tenia el anillo

-Yo... siempre había soñado con traer a mi hijo acá para que supiera la historia de su padre y mía... y para que acá le declarara lo que sentía a alguna chica...

-Claro...-asiente sin saber que decir

-Pero no puedo...- Suspira y lo mira -Que tenias en el corazón?-

-Un tumor-explica- Apareció hacer cerca de un año...

-Ya veo... debió ser horrible...

-Fue difícil-acepta el- Pero a decir verdad en los últimos meses estaba resignado

-Debiste sentirte muy afortunado...

-En parte...-asiente- Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que yo vivía... porque alguien había muerto…

-Si...- Asiente -Y... no tenes novia?-

-La tenia antes-explica- Pero con todo este problema, ella se cansó y me dejo

-Que cruel...

-No puedo culparla por eso

-Yo si...- Responde molesta-Eso es cruel... se supone que te ama y hace eso? amar a alguien es estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas

-Supongo que entonces no me amaba

La ojiverde suspira y lo mira, para luego abrazarlo y besarlo en la sien.

-Sos muy tierna-comenta él- tu marido era un hombre muy afortunado

-Lo amaba mucho...- Suspira

-Se nota...-asiente

Sakura permanece en silencio encogiéndose en los brazos del ambarino

-Sos una buena chica, estoy seguro que vas a formar una nueva familia...-le acaricia el cabello

-Claro...- Asiente

Rato después al comenzar a hacer frío deciden irse hacia la casa de la chica

-Muchas gracias...- Suspira -La pase bien

-Yo también-responde el de buen humor- Cuidate

-No queres quedarte?

-Quedarme de nuevo?

-Podrías?

-Bueno... no me molesta

La ojiverde le sonríe y luego entra, él la sigue, la situación era algo extraña pero a decir verdad le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella

-Me gustaría comer una pizza

-Pizza? podemos encargar

-Si...- Asiente

El sonríe y busca un número de teléfono en su celular al cual pide la cena que la ojiverde había elegido, Sakura suspira y se acuesta en el sillón mirando la tv. El castaño pone la mesa y luego se sienta en uno de los sillones individuales

-No hay nada en la televisión

-Ninguna película interesante?

-No...- suspira y le da el control para que viera lo que quisiera.

El asiente y toma el control para luego dejarlo en un canal de deportes

-Todos los hombres son iguales...- Suspira resignada

-Jaja no te gusta el tenis?-cuestiona refiriéndose a lo que veía

-Es aburrido...- Suspira -Me gusta el fútbol- Lo mira

-Te gusta el fútbol?-cuestiona sorprendido, luego de cambiar los canales deja un partido

La ojiverde sonríe levemente y se acomoda viendo el partido

-Sos la primera chica que conozco a la que le gusta-comenta de buen humor

-La primera?

-Así es-asiente- Un día podríamos ir a la cancha

-Claro...- Asiente

El sonríe animado y luego abre la puerta cuando trae la pizza, Sakura suspira y va a buscar unos platos, cubiertos y vasos a la cocina, para luego acomodarlos en el living. Ambos cenan luego mientras conversaban sobre fútbol

-Entonces... lo multaron por una tontería...- Se queja la joven luego de escuchar al ambarino hablar

-Jaja así es-asiente

-Es ridículo...- Musita

-Tenes razón-asiente-pero así son las cosas-responde acabando su porción de pizza

-Si...- Asiente terminando de comer

-Bueno...-se despereza- Tengo sueño

-Yo también...- Asiente

-Vamos a dormir?

-Vamos...?- Lo mira para luego asentir

El sonríe y se pone de pie yendo con ella a la habitación. La ojiverde toma su pijama, para luego cambiarse en el baño y después meterse en la cama. Shaoran ya se había acostado y miraba el techo pensativo

-Estas bien?

-Mh? si, claro-asiente

-Que pasa?

-Nada...

Sakura suspira y se acomoda cerrando los ojos, para luego quedarse dormida

----------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se acomoda y se sienta fregándose los ojos, notando que había llorado dormida al tener el rostro húmedo

-Buenos días-la saluda el castaño que estaba de pie en la puerta con las manos detrás de su espalda

-Hola...- Susurra secándose el rostro con las sabanas

-Te traje una sorpresa-comenta el acercándose y sentándose a su lado-

-Una sorpresa?

-Si... no es gran cosa...-responde el para luego darle un ramo de flores que antes escondía detrás de su espalda junto con una bolsita pequeña

-Gracias...- Susurra sorprendida

Al abrir la bolsa descubre que dentro había un osito de felpa

-Que lindo...- Sonríe levemente

-Me alegra que te guste

-Gracias... pero... por que?

-Quería hacerte un regalo

-Por que? no es mi cumpleaños ni ninguna fecha especial...

-Esta mal que te haga un regalo?

-Ahm... no...- Responde confundida

-Entonces?-sonríe y toma una de las flores acomodándola detrás de la oreja de la chica

-Es raro...- Responde

-Lamento si soy raro...

-N...no! no lo decía por vos

-Jaja se que lo soy, no importa

-No lo decía... en serio...- Baja la mirada apenada

-Voy a preparar el desayuno-agrega poniéndose de pie

-Si, gracias...- Asiente

El asiente y sale yendo a la cocina, Sakura mira el ramo y suspira. Al bajar ve todo servido listo para desayunar, sonríe levemente y se sienta

-Espero que te guste-agrega el sirviendo las tostadas

-Gracias...- Asiente

-No es nada-responde dándole una taza de te. La ojiverde suspira y bebe de su taza.

-Dormiste bien? te oí llorar...

-Llore dormida...?

-Si...-asiente-

Sakura suspira llevándose una mano a la frente corriéndose el cabello hacia atrás

-Como te sentís ahora?

-Estoy bien...- Asiente

-Eso es bueno-asiente y acomoda mejor la flor de su cabello que comenzaba a caerse

-Gracias por preocuparte...

-No me agradezcas más

-Lo siento...- Susurra apenada

-Jaja esta bien-sonríe- Tengo que hacer unos tramites hoy

-Tramites?

-Si, cuestiones de trabajo

-Trabajo? seguros?

-Si...-asiente- va a llevarme toda la tarde

-Claro...- Asiente

-Te diría que me acompañes, pero es muy aburrido...

-Caro...- Suspira -Esta bien-

-Me esperas a cenar?-sonríe levemente

-Ahm... si...- Asiente

-O preferís que vuelva a mi casa?-cuestiona no muy seguro al ver su expresión

-No...- Niega con la cabeza.

-Esta bien-asiente- Nos vemos-la besa en la mejilla y luego sale

La ojiverde se lleva una mano a la mejilla para luego asomarse viéndolo alejarse.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Lectores! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este nuevo fic, es el tercer fic que actualizo esta noche jeje no pueden quejarse! Tienen mucho material de lectura! Espero que les guste, y haya mas reviews que en el primer capitulo que no fueron muchos. Ahora si, agradecimientos especuiales a -figer-mazu-zuriku-, ireli456, Naguchan, o.O Ginevra O.o y sakura-hilary por sus comentarios! Espero que tanto estos lectores como otros nos hagan llegar su opinión sobre esta historia de Sakura y Shaoran, nos leemos en una semana! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	3. Convivencia

**Be for you, be for me**

**Summary:** Después de perder a su marido y su pequeño hijo, Sakura intenta rehacer su vida, la aparición del hombre que posee el corazón de su esposo ayudará o empeorará su situación? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3:** Convivencia

_-O preferís que vuelva a mi casa?-cuestiona no muy seguro al ver su expresión_

_-No...- Niega con la cabeza._

_-Esta bien-asiente- Nos vemos-la besa en la mejilla y luego sale_

_La ojiverde se lleva una mano a la mejilla para luego asomarse viéndolo alejarse._

Por la noche, cerca de las 9 el castaño regresa y toca el timbre. Sakura sale apurada de terminar de ponerse el pijama, manteniendo la toalla húmeda sobre su cabeza, para luego suspirar y abrir un poco.

-Llego en mal momento?-musita el

-No...- Niega con la cabeza y le abre dejándolo pasar

-Se me hizo algo tarde-se disculpa el- eran clientes difíciles

-No te excuses...- Responde -No me molesta...- Agrega mirando el suelo

-Jaja es verdad, hablo como si viviera aquí-responde el apenado

Sakura lo mira para luego abrir un poco los brazos, en señal de que necesitaba sentirse querida, acompañada.

-Me extrañaste?-susurra el abrazándola suavemente

La joven asiente y suspira mirando el suelo

-Preparaste la cena? o pedimos algo?

-Prepare la cena...

-Que bien-sonríe- que preparaste?

-Tallarines...- Responde -Con... salsa...- Asiente

-Que rico, caseros?

La ojiverde afirma con la cabeza y mira el suelo.

-Que pasa?

-Solo pensaba...- Responde -Eso hice todo el día...

-Pensar? en que?

-En todo...

-Te veo triste…

-Es que... pensaba...- Responde masajeándose las sienes

-Sentate...-agrega haciéndola sentarse en el sillón para luego acomodarse a su lado- Pensabas en tu familia?

-No puedo evitarlo...

-Claro...-asiente y suspira

-Es que... no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuve...

-Que soñaste?

-Soñé... que despertaba y nada había pasado... ellos estaban conmigo... pero luego mi esposo me decía que yo estaba sola... y veía como se alejaban de mi...

-Debió ser muy angustiante...

-Debo dejar de pensar en eso...

-Me gustaría poder hacer algo

-Ya haces demasiado...- Le sonríe levemente

-Si? mhh no creo…

La joven suspira y se pone de pie...-Vamos a cenar?-

-Claro-asiente y se pone de pie también. La ojiverde asiente y luego ambos van a la cocina.

-Esta muy rico, cocinas de maravilla-la felicita él al probar la pasta

-Gracias...- Susurra alagada

-Es la verdad

Sakura sonríe levemente y luego come en silencio. Al terminar la cena Shaoran va a ducharse mientras que la joven lavaba todo...Al rato el castaño baja bostezando. La ojiverde se secaba las manos mientras miraba los platos secarse en la escurridera

-Pensaba...-musita el- Hasta cuando voy a quedarme?

-Hasta cuando quieras...

-Pero es tu casa

-No me molesta que te quedes

-Es curioso, prácticamente vivo acá y casi no nos conocemos...

-Es cierto...- Asiente

-Pero bueno, no funciona mal

-Si...- Asiente y prepara algo de te

-Te ayudo?

-No gracias

El asiente y se sienta viéndola preparar el te, Sakura suspira y se pone de puntas de pie intentando alcanzar los saquitos de te. El se ríe divertido al ver que no llegaba y se pone de pie para alcanzárselos

-Gracias...- Sonríe levemente y continua con lo que hacia

El la mira un momento y luego la abraza por la espalda con suavidad. La joven se sobresalta y lo mira

-Q...que pasa?-

-Nada... no puedo abrazarte?

-P...pero...- Baja la mirada a lo que hacia nerviosa

-Te molesta?

Sakura suspira sonrojada

-Lo lamento-se disculpa el soltándola. La joven niega con la cabeza y suspira

-Me voy a dormir…

-Pero... no vas a tomar te?

-No... No tengo muchas ganas...

-Ahm... bien...- Asiente

-Buenas noches-sube a la habitación, Sakura suspira y se prepara un poco de te, para luego irse a dormir

---------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente la joven despierta al escuchar el despertador sonar... Suspira fastidiada y tantea en la mesa de luz buscando el aparato. Shaoran ya se había levantado y estaba abrochándose la camisa para irse a su trabajo

-Mmh...- La ojiverde suelta un quejido, para luego tomar el aparato y apagarlo, para luego ponerlo bajo la almohada y seguir durmiendo

-Ya me voy...-le dice el tomando su saco-

-Te vas?- Lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados

-Tengo trabajo temprano...-explica poniéndose en cuclillas junto a la cama mientras anudaba su corbata

-Te ayudo con eso?- Susurra adormilada-Puede que termine poniéndotela de bincha...

-Jaja se hacerlo-responde el- vivo solo hace tiempo

-Esta bien...- Asiente y se sienta

-Vos tenes trabajo hoy?

-Si... pero no tengo deseos de ir...- Se queja cubriéndose con las sabanas

-Jaja tenes que ir-responde el descubriendo un poco su cabeza- Voy a pasar a buscarte cuando salgas

-Si...- Asiente mirándolo-Cualquiera que nos viera... diría que somos pareja...

-Es verdad... tal vez no sea buena idea que lo haga entonces…

Sakura se ríe y suspira

-Jaja se me va a hacer tarde-se queja el para luego incorporarse-

-Yo debería levantarme también

-Es verdad-asiente- te dejé el desayuno abajo

-Muchas gracias...

-Por nada, suerte en tu trabajo-agrega para luego irse

Sakura lo mira salir en silencio, luego suspira desilusionada para luego sacudir la cabeza... no comprendía por que se le paso por la cabeza que seria lindo que la hubiese besado a modo de despedida.

Así transcurre una pacifica semana con calma. Una noche, el ambarino llega tarde del trabajo... Al entrar no ve a la joven, por lo que la busca por toda la casa encontrándola en la puerta de una habitación con las luces apagadas, mirando el interior.

-Lamento llegar tarde...-musita el en voz baja para no perturbarla

-Mh?- Lo mira sin comprender para luego asentir -Esta bien... no te preocupes...

-Que hacías?

-Miraba...- Responde para luego suspirar y prender la luz-Pero no me di cuenta de que oscureció...- Se queja mirando la habitación de su hijo.

-Ya veo...-suspira

-En fin...- Suspira y apaga la luz de nuevo, para luego cerrar la puerta -Que vamos a cenar?-

-Te gustaría cenar afuera?

-Afuera?

-Claro, en algún lugar elegante

-Elegante...- Repite -Jaja tengo que vestirme de gala y bañarme no?-

-Jaja no de gala...pero no podes ir en camisón-comenta refiriéndose a lo que la chica tenia puesto

-Es un vestido de noche...- Miente

-Jaja un poco especial-agrega para luego tomar una de sus manos haciéndola girar sobre si misma

-Claro... es un vestido de noche viejo... mi mama lo usaba...- Agrega

-Jaja supongo que entonces podes venir así-agrega divertido

-Jaja, voy a ir a cambiarme...- Responde

-Te espero abajo-asiente y va al comedor

Sakura lo mira irse, para luego ir a la habitación para cambiarse. Rato después ambos salen y suben al auto del castaño para ir a comer a un sitio cercano

-Ya estoy mejor...- Comenta para luego mirarlo-Gracias a vos... que me acompañaste...

-Me alegra eso...-responde él para luego sonreír... medita un momento y luego asiente para si decidido- Sakura... hace tiempo quiero preguntarte algo... que tipo de relación tenemos?

-No lo se...- responde ella luego de pensar un rato.

-Pero que crees?-insiste el ambarino

-Vos que crees?

-No se...pero... supongo que... podría decirse que somos amigos

-Si...- Asiente

-Aunque... nunca había visto a un par de amigos que vivan y duerman juntos-agrega confundido

-Entonces... seria algo mas?

-Tal vez si... depende de vos, creo

-De mi?

-Si... no se... si estés lista para una relación...

La joven asiente y mira la ventana.

-Yo... no voy a avanzar hasta que vos lo digas...

-Vos... queres algo conmigo...?- Lo mira

-No es obvio?

Sakura se sonroja y baja la mirada

-Pero no te preocupes, tomate el tiempo que necesites

La ojiverde lo mira para luego suspirar y acomodarse en el asiento mirándolo... Luego de un momento lo toma de la camisa para hacerlo girarse hacia ella y acercarlo para besarlo...el se sorprende un poco por su actitud repentina y le corresponde acariciando su mejilla. Luego de un momento, se separan a causa de la falta de oxigeno...El la mira sorprendido un instante para después sonreírle. La joven lo mira en silencio, para luego sonreír levemente...

-No estuvo mal...-comenta el

-Vamos a cenar?- Cuestiona apoyándose en su hombro.

El sonríe y sigue avanzando hasta llegar al restaurante donde piden mariscos, ella mira su plato no muy convencida, le había dicho que no le gustaban, pero él había insistido con que los probara. Shaoran se ríe al ver su expresión y luego pincha con el tenedor algo de la comida que la joven que tenia en el plato para luego acercarlo a su boca esperando que comiera

-Jaja, me vas a dar de comer como a los bebes?- Sonríe divertida, para luego enderezarse y abrir la boca

-Puedo?-pregunta el divertido

-Podes...- Asiente-Saben bien…

-Te lo dije…-El sonríe y repite la acción varias veces hasta que termina su comida

-Estuvo bueno...- Comenta

-Jaja me alegra que te gustara

Sakura sonríe levemente para luego limpiarle la boca con la servilleta. Rato después ambos regresan a la casa para irse a dormir puesto que tenían trabajo al día siguiente

-No voy a poder levantarme mañana...- Se queja la ojiverde mientras terminaba de acomodarse el camisón, para luego meterse en la cama

-A que hora tenes que estar en el banco?

-A las 9...- Suspira y se acomoda cerrando los ojos

-No te quejes, yo tengo que estar a las 8-le acaricia el cabello

-Jaja, bueno...- Se acomoda mirándolo

-Que duermas bien-susurra tranquilo-

-Buenas noches...- Susurra para luego dormirse

-------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Shaoran va a trabajar temprano dejándole el desayuno listo a la ojiverde, por la noche regresa algo mas temprano de lo normal llevando un bolso no muy grande. La joven miraba una película mientras sostenía un pañuelo con ambas manos.

-Buenas noches-saluda el dejando el bolso a un lado de la puerta y quitándose el saco. La ojiverde se sobresalta y mira la puerta.

-Como estas?-

-Bien...-asiente- que veías?-se sienta a su lado

-Una película...- Responde señalando la televisión... luego suspira y le explica la trama hasta ese momento.

-Ya veo...-responde asintiendo para luego ver la pantalla

-Jaja, no es interesante no?

-Jaja no se, debería haberla visto desde el comienzo

Sakura se ríe y se apoya en su hombro

-Traje algo de cenar

-Esta bien...- Asiente y suspira-Vamos a cenar entonces...

-Mejor termina de ver tu película, yo sirvo-la besa en la cabeza y va a la cocina

Sakura vuelve a sentarse y mira la pantalla...Rato después cuando termina va a la cocina donde ya todo estaba servido

-Se ve bien...- Comenta sentándose

-Jaja gracias-se sienta y sirve-

La ojiverde sonríe y luego comienza a comer

-Como te fue en el trabajo hoy?-le pregunta el

-Bien, a vos?- Lo mira

-Mhh… bien...eso creo...-suspira- Pero… tengo que irme de viaje mañana por la mañana

-Mañana?

-Si...-asiente- son solo unos cuantos días

-Claro...- Asiente y suspira

-Vas a estar bien no?

-Vas a llamarme?

-Claro que si-asiente- Llego al mediodía, voy a llamarte en cuanto este en el hotel

-Esta bien...- Asiente y le toma la mano

El sonríe levemente y le besa el dorso de la misma, la ojiverde sonríe mirándole la mano, para luego darle un bocado en la boca

-Jaja vas a extrañarme?

-Si...- Asiente y le da otro bocado-Vos a mi?-

-Claro que si...-asiente

Sakura sonríe y lo besa...El le corresponde y luego termina de comer. Una vez termina, Sakura levanta todo y lava los platos...

-Vamos a dormir?-le propone el tirando suavemente de su mano

-Si...- Asiente y comienza a caminar

-Te sentís bien?-cuestiona el tocándole la frente- Parece como si tuvieras un poco de fiebre...

-Tengo fiebre?- Se toca la frente y lo mira

-Creo que si-asiente- tomaste frío hoy?

-Solo cuando volví del trabajo...- Responde

-Eso debió ser-asiente- Mejor vamos a acostarnos

-Esta bien...- Asiente y se apoya en su hombro

Ambos van a la habitación donde se acuestan, Sakura suspira y se cubre con las sabanas.

-Como te sentís?-le acomoda el cabello llevándolo hacia atrás

-Me duele la cabeza un poco...- Sonríe levemente.

-Mañana anda al medico si?

-Si...- Asiente -Mañana voy-

-Muy bien-la besa en los labios y luego se recuesta

-Voy a contagiarte... mira si estoy engripada?

-Jaja no te preocupes

-Voy a contagiarte...- Se queja

-Tengo las defensas altas-asiente

-Entonces puedo toserte en la cara?

-Jaja no creo que tanto

-Jaja esta bien...- Suspira

-Dormí-le aconseja acomodándola-

Sakura asiente y se acomoda apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El la besa en la cabeza y luego se duerme también

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Muy bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fic…como veran es una transición en la historia, donde los personajes se adaptan a la compañía del otro… ahora que Shao se va de viaje comenzaran los verdaderos problemas jejeje… espero que les guste el fic y este capitulo! Muchas gracias a **Naguchan****, Nay-san, ****sakura-hilary**** y figer mazu zuriko** por sus hermosos mensajes, gracias! Y sigan asi! Us y muchos más, todo aquel que lee el fic tiene la obligación de dejarnos un review! Jajaja Asi actualizaremos más rapido… nos leemos en una semana, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	4. Pasajera felicidad

**Be for you, be for me**

**Summary:** Después de perder a su marido y su pequeño hijo, Sakura intenta rehacer su vida, la aparición del hombre que posee el corazón de su esposo ayudará o empeorará su situación? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 4:** Pasajera felicidad

_-Voy a contagiarte...- Se queja_

_-Tengo las defensas altas-asiente_

_-Entonces puedo toserte en la cara?_

_-Jaja no creo que tanto_

_-Jaja esta bien...- Suspira_

_-Dormí-le aconseja acomodándola-_

_Sakura asiente y se acomoda apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El la besa en la cabeza y luego se duerme también_

Al día siguiente Shaoran se levanta con cuidado de no despertarla y se cambia.

-Mmh...- Suspira y se acomoda dormida.

-Sakura... ya me voy...-musita el arrodillándose a su lado

-Mmh... que?- Cuestiona adormilada sujetándolo del rostro para luego apretarle la nariz al ir tanteando.

-No hagas eso!-se queja tomándole las manos

Sakura suelta un quejido dormida para luego abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

-Ya me voy...-sonríe levemente

-Ya?- Cuestiona buscando el reloj despertador-que hora es?- Cuestiona resignada al no encontrarlo

-Las 8

-Es madrugada...- Se queja

-Jaja no-la besa en la frente-No vayas al trabajo hoy, para que te recuperes bien

-Me vas a llamar?- Susurra

-Si, en cuanto llegue

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-asiente

Sakura sonríe levemente y luego lo sujeta de la nuca empujándolo con suavidad hacia ella para besarlo. El le corresponde usando sus manos para sostenerse y no caer sobre ella

-Cuidate mucho...- Susurra

-Vos también-asiente- Nos vemos cuando vuelva, portate bien

-Voy a hacerlo...- Responde acomodándose

-Dormí un poco mas-sonríe y luego de darle otro corto beso en los labios se va

Sakura suspira y se acomoda mirando el techo, para luego acomodarse y cerrar los ojos mientras meditaba... luego de un rato se queda dormida.

-----------------------------------------------

Así pasan la semana en que el castaño estaba de viaje, llamando a la ojiverde día por medio. Una tarde, la joven se aburría en la casa, por lo que decide salir a caminar y visitar a una amiga que hace tiempo no veía puesto que se había ido de luna de miel. Ambas se reúnen en una confitería.

-Como estas?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirando a su amiga

-Muy bien-sonríe- me alegra verte

-A mi también- Responde

-Como va todo?

-Bien, creo que bien...- Asiente y la mira para luego suspirar y contarle todo lo ocurrido últimamente

-Me sorprende oír eso

-Te sorprende...- Repite-Esta... mal?- La mira

-Mal? mhh...no, no creo que este mal... aunque es un poco pronto...

-Pasaron ya 6 meses...- Susurra apoyándose en la mesa.

-Pero no lo digo por eso... es por vos, estas preparada para otra relación seria?

-Si... creo... creo que si...- Asiente-Además... el... estuvo siempre conmigo y me ayudo...- Suspira

-Pero no te confundas...-responde ella- Tal vez solo le tenes cariño por eso...

-Yo... yo lo quiero...- Suspira

-Pensalo bien...-suspira

-Si...- Asiente y mira la ventana-Mi hermano dijo que vendrá en las vacaciones con su familia de visita...- Comenta

-Si? eso es bueno-sonríe

-Si...- Asiente

-Me pregunto que va a decir cuando se entere de que salís con Shaoran... Touya es muy celoso...

-Jaja, si... va a querer cortarme los dedos y depilarme las pestañas...- Comenta

-A vos o a el?-sonríe divertida

-Jaja, quizás a los dos...- Suspira

-Puede ser-asiente

-Pero... él es muy dulce conmigo...

-Entonces debe quererte...-asiente- no lo lastimes...

Sakura asiente y la mira

-Que vas a hacer?

-Lo quiero...- Responde.

-Entonces seguí con el-asiente y sonríe- Quiero conocerlo

-Cuando vuelva de su viaje... podemos cenar juntos...- Comenta

-Claro-sonríe contenta y luego se despide de su amiga ya que tenía que regresar al trabajo. Sakura suspira y luego de pagar vuelve a su casa, de camino pasa por el centro comercial sorprendiéndose al ver a Shaoran en compañía de una mujer. Suspira mirando hacia otro lado, para luego apresurarse para alejarse de el, entrando en una tienda de mascotas.

-------------------------------------------

Mas tarde, por la noche mientras ella veía una película suena el timbre. La ojiverde suspira y se pone de pie para luego ir a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba el castaño quien traía el bolso con el que se había ido

-Buenas noches-sonríe

La joven lo mira en silencio permaneciendo inmóvil.

-Mh? porque tenes esa cara?-cuestiona sin comprender que le pasaba- Te sorprendí?-agrega volviendo a sonreír

Sakura suspira y vuelve a entrar en la casa para luego sentarse en el sillón cargando una pequeña bola de pelos que deja en su regazo... Shaoran se queda un momento en la entrada sorprendido por la actitud de la joven para luego suspirar y entrar dejando su bolso a un lado de la puerta.

-Pasa algo?

-Hoy fui al centro comercial...- Comenta-Cuando llegaste de tu viaje?- Lo mira

-Al mediodía-explica- pero como supuse que estabas trabajando fui a hacer algunas compras...pensé que estarías contenta de que volviera

-Quien era ella?- Lo mira curiosa

-Quien?-se sienta a su lado

-La chica con la que estabas en el centro comercial...

-Ahh es una clienta-explica-Nos viste??

Sakura asiente y le enseña lo que tenia en la falda... -No es lindo...? hoy lo vi y decidí comprarlo...- Comenta mirando al pequeño cachorro que le lamía la mano

-Si...-responde el.

-Mi bebe...- Responde mirando el cachorro -Que pasa?- Cuestiona mirándolo-Si es una clienta... me sentí celosa por nada...- Comenta

-Claro...-suspira y se pone de pie para luego acercarse a la puerta y tomar su bolso.

-Estas molesto...?- Lo mira sorprendida

-No... Pero me voy a mi casa...

-Por que?

-Tengo deseos de volver ahí

Sakura se pone de pie dejando el cachorro sobre el sillón... Luego se acerca a él y lo mira.

-Nos vemos...-agrega abriendo la puerta

-No...- Lo detiene sujetándolo de la mano, para luego cerrar la puerta-Te molesto que te viera con ella?-

-No fue eso... toda esta semana pensé en vos... y... pensé que seria diferente cuando volviera

-Perdoname...- Susurra

-No te preocupes...

Sakura niega con la cabeza y lo mira sujetándolo del rostro-Por favor... no te vayas... perdoname...

-No estoy enojado... simplemente quiero volver a mi casa…

-Si...

-Buenas noches

-E...espera...- Lo detiene abrazándolo

El suspira y baja la mirada sin decir nada

-No te vayas...por favor...- Susurra

-Que queres de mi?

-A vos...- Lo mira-Te quiero-

-Soltame por favor...

La ojiverde suspira y lo suelta

-Me dolió...-musita el

-Te dolió...-repite ella esforzándose por no llorar, había actuado como una niña.

-Una relación se basa en la confianza... se que nos conocemos hace poco... y por eso no puedo pretender eso... por eso creo que debería vivir en mi casa... y no acá...

-Por favor... no te vayas...

-Porque?

-Porque... te quiero... me siento bien estando con vos...- Susurra mirando el suelo.

-Cuanto... me queres?

-Mucho... te necesito

El se voltea apoyándose en la puerta para verla, Sakura miraba el suelo en silencio.

-Estuviste bien estos días?-le toma las manos

-Estaba muy sola...- Suspira y lo mira -Pero hoy me encontré con una amiga... y le hable de vos...- Comenta-Dijo que quiere conocerte...- Agrega -Luego... compre al cachorro...

-Como se llama el perrito?

-Kero...- Sonríe levemente -Pero no soy buena pensando los nombres...- suspira.

-Yo creo que esta bien...-asiente- es un lindo cachorro

-Claro, yo lo elegí

-Jaja si...-asiente

Sakura lo mira, para luego suspirar y apoyar la frente en su pecho

-Te sentís bien?

-Si...- Asiente -Que colonia usas? huele bien

-Jaja te extrañe...-le acaricia la cabeza

Sakura sonríe levemente y cierra los ojos

-Vamos a dormir?-cuestiona tomándola de la cintura

-No queres cenar?- Lo mira

-Prefiero acostarme, estoy cansado

-Queres que te lleve la cena arriba?- Cuestiona acariciándole una mejilla

-No te molesta?-sonríe levemente

-No...- Niega con la cabeza

-Entonces me gustaría-asiente

Sakura sonríe y luego le da un corto beso en los labios...Luego de corresponderle el sube a la habitación. La joven suspira y luego prepara la cena para el ambarino en una bandeja, y luego sube a la habitación...donde el se había quedado dormido. Suspira y deja la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz, para luego cubrir al castaño con las sabanas. Después de cambiarse, baja a apagar las luces y a buscar al cachorro para que no estuviera solo. Luego sube a dormir quedándose dormida rápidamente.

Al día siguiente, el cachorro se acerca al ambarino lamiéndole la cara

-Mhh... Quiero dormir...-se queja el apartando al perro

La criatura se sienta en la cama y comienza a llorar, siendo callada por la ojiverde quien lo abraza.

-Que ruidoso...-se queja el medio dormido

-Jaja, que malo... solo es un bebe...- Susurra la ojiverde en el mismo tono para luego mirar al perrito que le mordía con suavidad la nariz.

-Porque duerme acá?

-Porque es mi bebe...- Responde-Y tuyo también... así que tenes que quererlo...- Agrega luego en tono infantil

-Pero hay olor a perro...

-Que mal padre...- Se queja la joven para luego acomodarse dejando al cachorro sobre su pecho-No le hagas caso...- Agrega hablándole al animal

-Queres mas a ese bicho que a mi?-cuestiona el ambarino viéndola

-Jajajaja, no es cierto...- Lo mira-Y no es un bicho... es un animalito hermoso... pero vos no lo queres porque te despertó

-Mhh... porque tiene que dormir con nosotros?

-No durmió sobre la cama...- Responde para luego levantarse.

-Jaja esta bien, no lo decía enserio, no te enfades

-No me enfado...

-Entonces quedate...-agrega estirándose un poco para tomar su mano

-Esta bien...- Responde sentándose en la cama de nuevo

-Que pasa?

-Jaja insultaste a nuestro bebe...- Responde divertida

-Nuestro bebe?-cuestiona divertido viendo al perro que mordisqueaba las sabanas- Es algo peludo para ser nuestro hijo

-Mi abuela no se depilaba...- Agrega para luego sacudir la cabeza -Jaja es un hijo adoptivo

-Jaja supongo que no se parece mucho a nosotros

-Jaja claro...- Asiente

El castaño sonríe y se sienta tomando al cachorro para dejarlo sobre su falda. Sakura sonríe y se acuesta mirándolo

-Te ves linda...-comenta el- aunque despeinada

-Jaja, gracias...- Sonríe -Vos también te ves lindo-

El sonríe y luego mira hacia la puerta al oír el teléfono sonar

-Ahora vengo...- Le sonríe y se pone de pie, para luego besarle la frente y luego tomar el teléfono, el cual atiende. Era Tomoyo quien invita a ella y Shaoran a cenar esa noche a su casa. Luego de consultar algunas cosas, se despide diciendo que se verían esa noche, luego corta y vuelve a la habitación donde encuentra a Shaoran que jugaba con el perro.

-Jaja y te quejabas!- Le reprocha, para luego sentarse en la cama mientras se peinaba con los dedos.

-Quien era?-cuestiona dejando al perro panza arriba

-Tomoyo, mi amiga...- Responde para luego contarle el motivo de su llamado..

-Ya veo, esta bien-asiente

-Si?- Lo mira

-Claro, no hay problema

Sakura sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla, para luego mirar el cachorro que le mordía la remera.

-Es muy destructor...

-Jaja, es muy lindo...- Se queja para luego reírse al escuchar al cachorro soltar un gruñido al no poder llevarse la tela

-Es mía...-responde el castaño tirando suavemente de su ropa, el pequeño perro mueve la cabeza sin dejar de tirar

-Vas a romperla...-se queja tirando con algo mas de fuerza

Sakura se ríe y levanta al perrito para luego acostarse.

-------------------------------

Por la noche ambos van a casa de Tomoyo a la hora acordada siendo recibidos por el marido de esta quien saluda a la ojiverde contento de verla, para luego hacerlos pasar. Una vez están los cuatro, la castaña procede a presentar al ambarino. Luego de conversar un rato sobre cuestiones de trabajo

-Ya falta menos para que venga mi hermano...- Comenta la ojiverde al sentir un escalofrío en la espalda

-Tu hermano?-cuestiona Shaoran- Eso no lo sabia

Sakura lo mira y sonríe... -No viste las fotos en el living?-

-Pero no sabia que vendría, a eso me refiero

-Ah... es que me entere antes de ayer...- Responde -Viene de vacaciones con su familia...- Explica

-Jaja ya veo-asiente

La ojiverde asiente y luego suspira -Que dolor de cabeza...-

-Queres una aspirina?-le ofrece su amiga

-Si... por favor...- Asiente y se pone de pie

-No te preocupes, yo lo traigo-responde ella asiéndola sentar para irse a la cocina

Sakura la mira irse, para luego mirar al ojiazul quien se había aclarado la garganta.

-Jaja perdón...- Se disculpa para luego mirar al ambarino-Hace cuanto estan juntos?- Cuestiona tranquilamente

-Mhh… hace cuanto?-cuestiona el viendo a Sakura- Un par de semanas

-Ya veo...- Asiente y sonríe

La cena transcurre sin mayores problemas, y la pareja amiga de la ojiverde queda encantada con el ambarino, pensando que era la persona perfecta para acompañar a Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Hola gente lindaa!! Aquí actualizando con un día lluvioso en la ciudad de buenos aires! xD jojoj y ya casi tengo q salir… bueno! Espero que les guste como sigue la historia! Dentro de poco cae una maratón de problemas sobre los pobres protagonistas así que disfruten su momentánea felicidad xD!

Gracias a: Naguchan, -figer-mazu-zuriku-, o.O Ginevra O.o, karen huitron, y sakura-hilary por sus reviews!

Nos leemos pronto!!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	5. Amor real

**Be for you, be for me**

**Summary:** Después de perder a su marido y su pequeño hijo, Sakura intenta rehacer su vida, la aparición del hombre que posee el corazón de su esposo ayudará o empeorará su situación? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 5:** Amor real

_-Jaja perdón...- Se disculpa para luego mirar al ambarino-Hace cuanto estan juntos?- Cuestiona tranquilamente_

_-Mhh… hace cuanto?-cuestiona el viendo a Sakura- Un par de semanas_

_-Ya veo...- Asiente y sonríe_

_La cena transcurre sin mayores problemas, y la pareja amiga de la ojiverde queda encantada con el ambarino, pensando que era la persona perfecta para acompañar a Sakura._

Luego de esto transcurren unos cuantos días más. Una mañana, la ojiverde se despierta, pero permanece inmóvil sin deseos de moverse, estaba cansada. Shaoran aun dormía a su lado acurrucado bajo las sabanas, afortunadamente era sábado así que no tenían trabajo. La joven se acomoda boca abajo, y lo mira en silencio. Luego sonríe y se acerca un poco para luego besarlo con suavidad, cuidando no despertarlo.

-Mhh...-musita el apretando un poco los parpados al sentir sus labios para después abrir un poco los ojos y mirarla

-Lo siento...- Susurra para luego cerrarle los ojos de nuevo

-Jaja tarde, ya me despertaste…

-No, todavía puedo arreglarlo... un poco de pegamento y te pego los parpados...- Sonríe

-Eso dolería bastante después

-Jaja, puede ser...- Susurra mirándolo

-Vas a prepararme el desayuno?-cuestiona con dulzura mientras se acercaba un poco para abrazarla

-Tengo que levantarme?- Cuestiona escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello y la almohada

-Que hora es? creo que dormimos mucho…

-Es... mmmh... no se...

-Jaja no importa-responde el divertido

-Ya me fijo...- Responde, para luego incorporarse un poco para mirar la hora en el reloj despertador-Casi las 12...

-Las 12? estoy perdiéndome el partido...-se queja

-El partido??- Cuestiona fingiendo estar molesta.

-Si…-asiente medio dormido

-El partido...- Repite besándole el cuello.

-Me haces cosquillas...-musita el sintiendo escalofríos

-Jaja cosquillas...?- Cuestiona para luego besarle el hombro y mirarlo

-Si..-asiente- Ya que no queres preparar el desayuno voy a tener que hacerlo yo... pero no te quejes si se queman las tostadas

-No me quejo...- Responde -Yo iba a cortarme un dedo si lo hacia...- Agrega divertida

-Entonces voy a tener que hacerlo yo?

-Jaja podemos juntos sino...

-Me gusta esa opción-asiente

-Claro, vas a dejarme preparándolo sola...- Se queja

-Voy a darte ánimos

-Jaja me lo temía...- Sonríe divertida

El se rie y luego de darle un corto beso en los labios se levanta para después vestirse y bajar a la cocina. La ojiverde también se levanta, y luego de ponerse una bata, tiende la cama y baja. Shaoran había dejado las tostadas preparándose para después sentarse en el living a ver el partido

-Jaja sabia que harías eso...- Comenta la joven acomodándose la bata, para luego ir a la cocina mientras se desperezaba

-Deje las cosas medianamente listas-responde el subiendo al cachorro al sillón

-Jaja esta bien... por eso te perdono...- Responde la ojiverde comenzando a preparar el desayuno

Al día siguiente, que era domingo, ambos se levantan temprano ya que habían planeado ir de picnic

-Voy a preparar todo...- Musita la joven llevándose una mano al estomago, mientras que la otra la mantenía en su frente... se sentía algo mareada

-Esta bien, yo voy a sacar el auto-comenta yendo al garage.

Sakura suspira y se agacha intentando calmar sus mareos. Luego de un momento cae inconsciente. Shaoran regresa momentos después y al verla en el suelo se acerca preocupado para luego levantar y recostarla en el sillón. Luego de unos minutos, la ojiverde logra volver en si.

-Como estas?-le pregunta el ambarino preocupado para luego ofrecerle un vaso de agua

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, estoy mareada...- Susurra

-Que raro...así de repente?-le toca la frente- No pareces tener fiebre... queres que te lleve a la cama?

-Y el picnic?

-No importa, podemos hacerlo otro día

Sakura suspira y asiente

-Toma un poco de agua-agrega dándole el vaso

La ojiverde toma el vaso y bebe un poco, para luego ponerse de pie mareada, e ir al baño.

-Estas bien?-musita el del otro lado de la puerta

-S...si no te preocupes...- Responde para luego toser

El suspira y se queda de pie allí esperando que saliera. Luego de un momento, la joven sale cubriéndose la boca con una mano

-Estas pálida...-agrega el preocupado sosteniéndola para que no se cayera

-No me siento muy bien...

-Mejor acostate-le aconseja acompañándola a la habitación para que se recostara en la cama- Te habrá caído mal algo que comiste?

-Pero comí lo mismo que vos- Suspira

-Es verdad...-asiente pensativo- si seguís así voy a llamar al medico

-Al medico?- Se acomoda

-Si... tal vez sea algo grave

-Jaja no lo creo...- Suspira cerrando los ojos.

-Espero que no-responde el para luego besarla en la frente

-Lo siento... yo quería ir de picnic...

-Eso es lo de menos, podemos ir cualquier día

-Si...- Asiente.

-Te preparo algo de tomar?-le propone el

-No...- Niega levemente con la cabeza.

-Esta bien-asiente y se sienta a su lado, la ojiverde suspira y lo abraza

-Mejor dormí un poco-le aconseja el acariciándole la cabeza

-Le darías de comer a Kero?- Pide cerrando los ojos

-Si, no te preocupes por eso

-Si...- Asiente y suspira

-Dormí-agrega para luego besarla en la frente

-Si...- Susurra y se acomoda para luego quedarse dormida

Luego de un rato Shaoran baja para preparar algo de comer y alimentar al perro. Cuando terminaba de preparar el almuerzo, escucha a la ojiverde bajar.

-Como estas?-le pregunta el mientras cocinaba

-Tengo el estomago revuelto... y sigo mareada... mmmh... estoy excelente...- Responde asintiendo, mientras se terminaba de acomodar la bata, puesto que se había puesto de nuevo el pijama

-Seguís igual?-cuestiona sirviendo la comida- Queres comer?

-Quiero un vaso con agua...- Responde luego de asentir

-Esta bien-responde el para luego darle un vaso

-Gracias...- Sonríe y luego bebe un poco mientras se sentaba

-Mañana mejor no vayas al trabajo-opina el sentándose también

-Mañana? que día es mañana?

-Jaja es lunes

-Lunes...- Repite asintiendo

-Si seguís así mejor anda al medico, te llevo hasta la clínica antes de ir al trabajo

-Si...- Asiente para luego mirar la comida en silencio

El sonríe y luego almuerza. Ambos comen en silencio. Cuando terminan, Sakura se levanta para lavar los platos.

-Deja, yo lo hago-responde el haciéndola sentarse para lavar el

-Seguro que no querés que lo haga yo?

-Claro-asiente- No te sentís bien así que mejor que no te esfuerces

Sakura suspira y se pone de pie para abrazar al ambarino por la espalda mientras miraba lo que hacia.

-Había preparado un postre-comenta él.

-Un postre?- Sonríe levemente y le da un corto beso en el cuello

-Un flan-especifica el

-Entonces... probémoslo...- Susurra escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-No va a caerte mal?

-No importa...- Suspira

-Mejor lo guardo para mañana

-Pero yo quiero flan...- Responde

-Jaja caprichosa?

-Jaja, puede ser...- Sonríe y le besa la mejilla.

El sonríe y se seca las manos para luego abrazarla

-Me vas a dar flan?-insiste tercamente

-No quiero que te haga mal... mañana anda al medico, si dice que podes mañana comes flan-sonríe

-Se va a echar a perder...- Se queja

-Jaja esta bien, voy a dejarte comer un poco...pero solo para que lo pruebes

-Jaja esta bien...- Asiente

El sonríe y le da un corto beso en los labios para luego sacar el flan de la heladera y servirle una porción pequeña. Luego, la joven come tranquilamente.

----------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente el castaño la deja en la clínica antes de irse a su trabajo pidiéndole que lo llame después de hablar con el medico

Luego de hacerse varios estudios, sale al mediodía y camina hacia la oficina del ambarino. El conversaba con una clienta que al salir deja entrar a la joven, Shaoran revisaba unos papeles mientras pasaba datos en su computadora

-Estas muy ocupado?- Cuestiona la ojiverde sentándose frente al escritorio del ambarino.

-Mh?-el levanta la vista de lo que hacia para sonreír al verla-Ya casi termino, que raro que vinieras sin avisar

-Quería verte... y hablar- Comenta bajando la mirada apenada

-Que te dijo el medico?-cuestiona guardando los papeles dentro de una carpeta

-De eso quería hablar...- Responde asintiendo

-Es algo grave?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza para luego sonreírle -El dijo... que...- mira sus manos sonrojada y toma aire -Dijo que estoy embarazada...- Culmina sonrojada.

-Q...Que?-cuestiona sorprendido

Sakura lo mira en silencio un momento, para luego asentir-Estoy embarazada- Repite dudosa

-Un bebe?-agrega el al cabo de un momento de silencio

La ojiverde asiente mirándolo en silencio. El la mira en silencio sin saber que decir... se preguntara si el era el padre del bebe.

-Si... un bebe...- Responde para luego suspirar -No te alegra?

-Me... toma por sorpresa

-Si...?

-A vos no?

-Si...- Asiente -Pero me alegra...- Suspira y se pone de pie.

-Tengo un rato libre por el almuerzo...-musita el- queres salir a comer?

-Almorzar...?

-Si...-asiente

La ojiverde medita un momento y asiente. El termina de guardar sus cosas, luego le toma la mano y ambos salen. Sakura caminaba en silencio mientras miraba la calle

-Estas enojada?

-Por que debería?- Lo mira

-No se...

-No lo estoy...- se apoya en su hombro

-Esta bien...-asiente- Lamento si reaccione así... pero me sorprendió...

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira -No te alegra... no?-

-No es que no me alegre...lo que pasa es que es raro... no se si estoy preparado para algo así...

Sakura suspira y mira al frente

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien... vos estas contenta no?-sonríe levemente

-Si...- Asiente

-Entonces esta bien...-asiente y le besa la mano- Por eso te sentías mal ayer?

-Si...- Susurra haciéndose bucles en el pelo, con la otra mano.

-Ahora tenes que cuidarte mas-agrega pensativo

-Y tengo que comer mas...- Asiente-Y vos ayer me sacabas el flan... por eso sos una mala persona...- Decide

-Jaja bueno, no lo sabia-se defiende el

-Yo tampoco...- Responde asintiendo

-Un hijo...-musita el pensativo-

-Hija...- Agrega la joven

-Hija?

-Claro... ya decidí...- Responde como si aquello dependiera de ella

-Jaja vos no decidís-responde él- Yo soy su padre, y digo que va a ser un niño

-No, va a ser una niña...- Agrega la ojiverde

-Claro que no

-Jaja, si...- Asiente tercamente

-No se para que discutimos si ya esa decidido-responde para luego reírse

-Esta decidido?

-Claro, por mas que discutamos no vamos a cambiarlo

-Jaja, es verdad...- asiente

El sonríe y la besa en la mejilla para luego entrar a un restaurante a comer. Luego de debatir lo que pedirían, ambos se ponen de acuerdo. Shaoran pasa largo rato burlándola al notar que comía más de lo normal.

-Que cruel! ahora me deprimí-se queja ella haciendo pucheros cansada de sus burlas.

-Jaja es la verdad! vas a terminar echa un lechón-responde divertido

-Me siento mal...- Mira el plato

-Te estoy cargando tonta-responde el acariciando su rostro con una mano. La ojiverde lo mira al tiempo que hacia un puchero

-Tenes que comer bien para alimentar a nuestro bebe-sonríe

-Pero no quiero engordar...- se queja

-Jaja lo hubieras pensando antes de quedar embarazada-responde divertido para luego comer un bocado. La joven le saca la lengua para luego terminar de comer. Luego de comer discuten por el postre decidiéndose a pedir un helado para compartir

Luego de eso, la ojiverde se despide diciendo que lo vería luego en la casa. Shaoran regresa a la noche, sorprendiéndose al oír voces en la casa. De repente el miedo lo invadió, no era la voz de la joven, quien mas podía ser?? Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, esperando que ningua de ellas fuera real…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Este cap lo tenia listo como hace una semana pero no tenia ganas de subirlo xD je! Igual con los pocos reviews que tiene este fan fic no creo que esta actualización le cambie la vida a nadie! Jajaja

Gracias Naguchan , chermagux y a figer mazu zuriko por sus hermosos reviews, aunque sean muy pocos los apreciamos mucho.

Nos leemos en otros fics, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	6. Cruel desepción

**Be for you, be for me**

**Summary:** Después de perder a su marido y su pequeño hijo, Sakura intenta rehacer su vida, la aparición del hombre que posee el corazón de su esposo ayudará o empeorará su situación? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 6:** Cruel decepción

_-Jaja lo hubieras pensando antes de quedar embarazada-responde divertido para luego comer un bocado. La joven le saca la lengua para luego terminar de comer. Luego de comer discuten por el postre decidiéndose a pedir un helado para compartir_

_Luego de eso, la ojiverde se despide diciendo que lo vería luego en la casa. Shaoran regresa a la noche, sorprendiéndose al oír voces en la casa. De repente el miedo lo invadió, no era la voz de la joven, quien mas podía ser?? Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, esperando que ninguna de ellas fuera real…_

-Kaho! decile que deje eso por favor...- Exclama la ojiverde desde el living, el castaño deja las llaves sobre la mesa para luego colgar su abrigo.

-Shaoran?- Lo llama la ojiverde al escucharlo

-Aja! con que llego!- Exclama una voz masculina

-Basta! te dije que dejes de portarte así- Agrega la joven en tono autoritario. El ambarino traga saliva y va a la cocina curioso de ver que pasaba. Allí la castaña amenazaba con una cuchara de madera a un joven más alto que ella de cabello morocho.

-Buenas noches...-musita Shaoran al entrar

-Hola...- Sakura le sonríe para luego acercarse a saludarlo

-Cuanta gente...-musita el viendo a los presentes

-Shaoran... el es mi hermano, Touya... y ella es su esposa Kaho... los tres monstruos en el living... son sus hijos...- Musita la ojiverde

-Ahh... ya veo-asiente- Mucho gusto

-Mh... mucho gusto...- Responde el hermano de la ojiverde, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado de modo caprichoso.

-No seas así Touya-le reprocha su esposa para luego sacudir suavemente su remera ya que tenia algunas migas de las galletas que acababa de comer

-Mmh...!! bien- Suspira resignado

-Eso hermano! compórtate!- Agrega la ojiverde señalándolo como si lo acusara de algo

Kaho se ríe y luego sigue preparando la cena. Sakura bosteza y se sirve algo de tomar para luego servirle a los demás presentes

-Fue un día largo hoy, porque no mejor vas a dormir?-comenta el castaño algo preocupado.

-Estoy bien...- Le sonríe

El asiente y bebe su te, la ojiverde sonríe y luego mira a su cuñada cocinar.

La familia de Sakura se queda allí una semana, luego se va volviendo a dejarlos solos... ambos estaban ya bastante ilusionados con la llegada del bebe y habían comprado varias cosas para el niño.

-No entiendo por que compras cosas de varón... va a ser niña...- Se quejaba la ojiverde

-Ya te dije que no...-responde el sin prestarle mucha atención ya que estaba entretenido con los juguetes- Crees que va a ser buen jugador?-agrega señalando una pelota de fútbol que le había comprado

-Jaja no lo se...- Responde

-Seguro que si, voy a enseñarle-asiente

-Bueno... esta bien...- Asiente y luego bosteza

-Estas cansada?-cuestiona el

-Un poco...- Asiente y lo mira

-Sentate-agrega asiéndola sentarse en la cama, con todo lo de su embarazo se había vuelto muy sobre protector con ella, tal vez demasiado, aunque eso a Sakura no parecía molestarle, por el contrario le gustaba que la mimara por demás.

-Jaja, estoy bien...- Sonríe y se acomoda

-Segura? queres algo de tomar?

-Jaja no... No te preocupes...- Le toma la mano

El asiente y se sienta su lado para luego acariciar con la otra mano su abdomen que ya estaba muy crecido.

-Va a ser un hermoso bebe...- Susurra ella cerrando los ojos

-Jaja si se parece a vos-asiente

-Jaja y eso por que?

-Espero que tenga tus ojos-responde simplemente.

-Los míos?

-Si… verdes...-responde viéndola-sabes que tengo debilidad por ellos

-Te gusta ese color?

-Si...-asiente

Sakura sonríe levemente y suspira cerrando los ojos

-Mañana tenemos que ir al obstetra no?

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira

-Y vamos a ver al bebe no?

-Si...- Le sonríe

-Estoy ansioso…musita Shaoran.

-Jaja yo también-admite la futura madre.

El sonríe y luego ambos se van a dormir esperando el día siguiente.

A la mañana se levantan temprano y luego de desayunar van hasta la clínica, cuando llega su turno entran a ver al medico. Le realizan los estudios de rutina a la ojiverde y una vez que el medico los llama los hace tomar asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Lo lamento mucho...- Musita luego de un momento.

-Mh? que lamenta?-cuestiona el castaño sin comprender de que hablaba.

-Su bebe...- Suspira.

-Que tiene?-cuestiona el empezando a sentir un vacío en el estomago.

-Perdieron a su bebe...- Agrega para luego mirar como la ojiverde caía inconsciente superada por aquella repentina noticia.

-Que?-cuestiona sorprendido Shaoran tomando a la chica para que no se golpeara.

-Lo lamento mucho... pero... es así...- suspira

-Pero...porque?? Ella se cuido mucho...

-No lo se...- Suspira- Si es tan importante para ustedes saberlo, podemos hacer mas estudios, tal vez podamos…

-No, esta bien...-asiente- podemos quedarnos un rato? hasta que despierte

-Si...- El medico asiente y luego lo hace acostar a la joven en la camilla para que estuviera más cómoda. Shaoran se sienta a su lado esperando que despertara Luego de un momento, la ojiverde vuelve en si y abre los ojos

-Ya despertaste...-musita el acariciándole el rostro- estas mejor?

-Shaoran...- Susurra mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados.

-Mejor volvamos a casa

La ojiverde asiente y le toma la mano, él la ayuda a levantarse y luego de despedirse del medico ambos salen

-No puedo creerlo...-Susurra ella secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. El guarda silencio mientras caminaba viendo al frente.

-Nuestro bebe...- Agrega llevándose una mano al rostro cubriéndose los ojos.

-Calmate... no llores...-le pide el deteniéndose para después abrazarla con suavidad.

-Y...yo... estaba impaciente por tenerlo en mis brazos...

El suspira y la abraza un poco mas fuerte sin saber que decirle, también se sentía muy mal por todo aquello, pero quería estar bien para poder contenerla, lo necesitaba ahora mas que nunca.

-Lo perdimos...- Susurra -A nuestro bebe...

-No podíamos hacer nada... no es nuestra culpa Sakura…

Sakura asiente intentando secarse los ojos.

-Calmate un poco...si?-suspira

-Lo siento-responde ella fijando la mirada verdosa en el suelo de baldosas frío de la clínica.

-No te disculpes

-Vamos a casa...- Pide

-Si...-él asiente

Sakura suspira a comienza a caminar sin levantar la vista del suelo, él la acompaña sin decir nada hasta llegar a la casa donde la ojiverde sube para bañarse y luego se mete en la cama. Shaoran prepara un te y luego sube a la habitación dándole una de las tazas. La joven suspira y se sienta tomando la taza, para luego beber un poco, Shaoran bebe su taza también viendo por la ventana; luego de probar un par de sorbos mas, Sakura deja la taza y vuelve a acostarse mirando la puerta. Él castaño suspira y deja la taza vacía a un lado para luego recostarse viendo el techo.

-Estaba emocionada...- Susurra la joven -No es justo

Él no dice nada y solo se acomoda dándole la espalda, se sentía frustrado, recordaba pocos momentos tan tristes como aquel en su vida. Sakura suspira y se levanta, para luego salir de la habitación. Shaoran la mira salir por sobre su hombro y luego se queda acostado La ojiverde baja al living, luego se acuesta en el sillón cubriéndose con una manta

Así transcurren un par de días, ninguno de los dos hablaba, y Shaoran pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la casa llegando tarde del trabajo y yéndose directamente a dormir con la excusa de haber cenado en la oficina.

-Shaoran... te traje la cena...- Susurra la joven sacudiéndolo con suavidad, era como siempre, recién eran las nueve y ya estaba recostado en la cama viendo la televisión luego de ducharse.

-Ya cene...-responde el con los ojos cerrados, sólo escuchando las noticias.

-Ah... claro...- Asiente y luego se sienta en el borde de la cama mirando la pared, el se acomoda un poco para intentar dormir después de apagar el aparato.

-Que descanses...- Suspira ella angustiada.

-Igualmente...

Sakura suspira y se acuesta dándole la espalda, el castaño apaga la luz del velador y mira el techo sin poder dormirse. La joven se acomoda para luego fregarse los ojos que le ardían.

-Creo... que esto no van bien...-comenta de repente Shaoran

Sakura se sobresalta, pero no responde, no quería que tuvieran esa conversación, sabia como acabaría.

-Mañana voy a volver a mi casa después del trabajo...

-Ya no me queres?-cuestiona ella esforzándose por sonar estable.

-Todo cambio…

-No...- Se sienta y lo mira

-Si... no te diste cuenta?

-Pero... yo quiero estar con vos…

-No puedo seguir así...lo lamento...

-Entonces... no me amas lo suficiente...- Suspira asintiendo-Voy a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes- Culmina poniéndose de pie

-No... Esta es tu habitación, yo me voy-responde el poniéndose de pie

Sakura niega con la cabeza y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, el suspira y vuelve a acostarse. La joven camina en silencio por el pasillo, para luego entrar en la habitación extra para luego acostarse.

Al día siguiente el castaño se levanta temprano para recoger sus cosas antes de irse al trabajo, en la otra habitación, Sakura dormía abrazando una almohada, Shaoran abre suavemente la puerta para verla dormir un momento, luego suspira y cierra despacio para después irse. Luego de unas horas, la ojiverde despierta y se levanta. No tarda mucho en descubrir que el ambarino se había ido, por lo que luego de ducharse se va a trabajar, más deprimida que en los últimos dias.

-------------------------------------

Luego de un mes se lleva a cabo un gran festival en la plaza central de la ciudad para conmemorar su fundación gracias a la insistencia de Tomoyo y Eriol, Sakura acepta asistir por lo que los tres van al lugar donde había varios puestos de artesanías, bandas en vivo y sitios de comida clásica.

-Vamos a bailar Tomoyo?- Cuestiona el ojiazul tomándole la mano

-Claro...-ella sonríe aceptando y luego de decirle a su amiga que no tardarían en volver se va con Eriol.

Sakura suspira y luego camina por los puestos mirando las cosas a la venta... se lleva una mano a la frente frotándola con suavidad al chocar con alguien que venia en sentido contrario al parecer también distraído mirando los negocios, al mirarlo descubre que se trataba de Shaoran quien iba acompañado por una joven. La ojiverde suspira y luego de hacer una reverencia con la cabeza, para luego seguir caminando

-Sakura?-musita el volteándose para verla- Espera... no vas a saludar?

La aludida se detiene y lo mira para luego hacer un leve movimiento de la mano, sin deseos de hablar con él.

-Me sorprende encontrarte acá...

-Claro...- Asiente.

-Mh… como estas?

-No importa...- Responde para luego suspirar y mirar el suelo... se sentia incomoda.

-Solo preguntaba…

Sakura asiente y luego voltea para continuar caminando, Shaoran suspira y sigue caminando también.

-Amor, quien era esa mujer?-cuestiona su acompañante entornando los ojos siguiendo con estos a la ojiverde que se perdía en la multitud.

-Mhh...Nadie...

-Claro...- Asiente

El suspira y luego se sienta con ella a comer algo. La ojiverde camina en silencio un rato. Cuando se vuelve a encontrar con su amiga le dice que lo mejor para ella seria irse.

-Porque?-cuestiona ella apenada

-El esta acá... y... no quiero volver a encontrármelo...

-Pero... Sakura... tal vez sea una buena oportunidad para que se reconcilien...

-El esta con una mujer...- Responde

-Mh…puede ser la prima...-opina Eriol intentando animarla.

-Claro...- Suspira

-Porque no hablas con el?-insiste la amatista

-No creo poder...- Suspira

-Porque no? tenes que ser valiente...

-Claro...- Asiente y la mira

-Vas?-sonríe y le quita un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-Me dejo sola cuando mas lo necesitaba Tomoyo…

-Pero lo queres no?

-Si... pero el no...

-Yo creo que si...-asiente- el también quería a ese bebe...

-Pero se fue cuando lo perdí... como si hubiese sido mi culpa

-No creo que el pensara eso

-Esta bien-responde resignada.

-Habla con el si?

-Si...- Asiente

-Te esperamos acá-agrega animándola- anda a buscarlo

Sakura asiente y se va, odiaba dejarse influenciar tan fácil, seguro se arrepentiría de eso luego. Luego de caminar un rato encuentra al castaño quien conversaba con la chica de antes mientras comían un helado. La ojiverde suspira y se acerca dudosa al verla la chica que era la que hablaba se queda callada.

-Podemos... hablar?- Cuestiona la joven mirando al castaño

-Hablar?-repite el para luego suspirar y asentir

-En privado...- Agrega ella recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de la acompañante del ambarino

-Podrías dejarnos un momento?-agrega el viendo a la chica

-Mh... Bien...- Se pone de pie -Voy a ver las artesanías...- Agrega para luego besarlo e irse

El asiente y mira a la ojiverde esperando que se sentara, Sakura suspira y se sienta mirándose las manos.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona él.

-Quería hablar... sobre lo que paso entre nosotros...

-Ya paso bastante tiempo…-la evade Shaoran.

-Ya lo se

-Entonces?-insiste.

-Me dejaste... por lo del bebe no?

-La situación.. era insostenible...-se excusa evitando en todo momento mirarla.

-Te fuiste porque perdí a nuestro bebe no?...- Repite ella.

-Me fui porque siquiera nos hablábamos...

-Será porque te ibas sin despertarme y volvías tarde yendo directamente a dormir?

El mira hacia otro lado en silencio sin responder a sus reproches.

-Me dolió...- Responde ella.

-Porque venís a hablar de esto ahora?

-Porque... a diferencia tuya a mi me sigue doliendo...- Explica-Quería que lo supieras...- Culmina.

-Así que... solo viniste a darme información?

-Si...- Se pone de pie... -No puedo creer lo ingenua que fui al pensar que podríamos reconciliarnos...- Suspira -Disfruta tu 'cita'...- Culmina para luego irse. El la mira irse para luego volver la vista al cielo pensativo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Buenas gente linda!! Gracias por leer una vez más este fic, lamento la tardanza en la actualización de esta historia y de las demás, lo que pasa es que tanto mi amiga escritora como yo estábamos de vacaciones! Así que no podíamos actualizar, pero ahora ya todo vuelve a la normalidad jeje

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado,y que hayan pasado unas hemosas fiestas en compañía de familiares y amigos, gracias especialmente a Rei, ire yamichii, Lunita Kinomoto (con respecto a tu review, lo que dijiste sobre el modo de escribir y demas creo que tienes razon, pero es dificil cuando se escribe entre dos, lo hacemos lo major que podemos, y como siempre digo, si les gusta leanlo y sino no lo hagan. Entre al foro y no encontre el tema donde comentan este fic, me gustaria si no es molestia que me dejaras el link en otro review o en un mail, gracias), Naguchan, darthmocy, hikari-luz y Kaeri chan por todos sus reviws.

Ahora si, me retiro, un saludo! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	7. Historias pasadas

**Be for you, be for me**

**Summary:** Después de perder a su marido y su pequeño hijo, Sakura intenta rehacer su vida, la aparición del hombre que posee el corazón de su esposo ayudará o empeorará su situación? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 7:** Historias pasadas

_-Me dolió...- Responde ella._

_-Porque venís a hablar de esto ahora?_

_-Porque... a diferencia tuya a mi me sigue doliendo...- Explica-Quería que lo supieras...- Culmina._

_-Así que... solo viniste a darme información?_

_-Si...- Se pone de pie... -No puedo creer lo ingenua que fui al pensar que podríamos reconciliarnos...- Suspira -Disfruta tu 'cita'...- Culmina para luego irse. El la mira irse para luego volver la vista al cielo pensativo._

Sakura camina hacia donde estaba su amiga de nuevo. Luego de contarle la estupidez que había hecho, dice que debía irse a su casa antes de cometer mas tonterías.

-No fue tu culpa...-responde Tomoyo molesta- el es un tonto

-Ya... ya no creo querer saber nada mas sobre estas cosas...

Ella suspira y asiente, luego deciden acompañarla a su casa

-Bueno...- Musita al ver la puerta de su casa... -Nos vemos...- Agrega para luego abrazar a su amiga -Vuelvan al festival y pásenla bien... lamento todo lo ocurrido...- Culmina

-No te preocupes... no te deprimas si??

La ojiverde asiente y le sonríe -Luego hablamos- Agrega para después entrar en su casa.

Al día siguiente se despierta temprano al oír a alguien tocar el timbre insistentemente. Suspira fastidiada y, luego de ponerse la bata sobre el pijama, baja a abrir preguntándose quien podría ser a esa hora... se sorprende al ver a Shaoran quien llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Cuestiona mirándolo sin comprender que hacia allí

-Pense en lo que dijiste ayer...-responde simplemente

-Ayer?- Repite para luego asentir y dejarlo pasar

-Son para vos-agrega dándole las flores una vez entra

-Para mi...?- Lo mira sorprendida

-Si...-asiente

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio... luego asiente levemente... -Gracias-

-No es nada...-guarda silencio un momento- si te molesto que me fuera... porque no dijiste nada?

-Porque entendí que te habías cansado...- Responde yendo a la cocina

-O porque vos también querías que terminara?

-No... yo no quería...- Responde -Pero así como tu novia se canso de cuidarte por tu enfermedad en el corazo... vos te cansaste de mi... y te fuiste cuando mas te necesitaba

-No... no es lo mismo-contesta el- ella no me quería, y por eso se fue...

-Y vos si me querías?- Lo mira -Porque... de ser una situación al revez... yo no te habría dejado...

-Si te quería... si te quiero

-Y por que te fuiste? por que?

-Estaba dolido... y la situación solo me hacia sentir peor... quería alejarme...

-Y crees que yo no lo estaba? yo también sufrí sabes?

El suspira y mira hacia otro lado sin saber que responder, Sakura suspira y luego se prepara algo de café.

-No vas a perdonarme no?

-Gracias por despertarme...- Responde -Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi hijo... tengo que ir a dejarle flores...- Comenta

-Mejor me voy..-agrega el poniéndose de pie-Estoy molestando acá

-Crees que con un ramo de flores... vas a arreglar el haberme abandonado cuando te necesite?- Lo mira

-Tampoco viniste a buscarme

-No salí de acá...- Responde -Ayer fue la primer salida que tuve desde que 'terminamos'

-Pudiste llamar

-Vos también...

-Si...supongo que si

Sakura suspira y se sienta

-Bueno... te dejo en paz

-Porque te escapas?

-Ya dijiste que no ibas a perdonarme... me incomoda seguir acá

-Dije que con un ramo no alcanzaba

-No se que mas pueda hacer...

-Quizás mostrándome que estas conmigo?

-Entonces... queres que me quede?

La ojiverde mira su taza en silencio, para luego beber un sorbo de café. El suspira sin estar muy seguro de que era lo que debía hacer, ella no respondía sus preguntas... y aun parecía enojada... suspira resignado y vuelve a sentarse.

-Me seguís queriendo?-musita ella

-No es obvio?-cuestiona el- Si no te quisiera...no estaría ahora acá haciendo esta tontería...

Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego asentir.

-Mhh... que hiciste en este tiempo?

-Nada...- Se pone de pie para lavar la taza

-Nada?

Sakura asiente y se seca las manos en el pijama

-Y el trabajo?

-Vacaciones...- Responde

-Ya veo...

Sakura asiente y suspira -Voy a ducharme... enseguida bajo...- Agrega para luego subir a la habitación

El mira un momento hacia arriba para luego mirar la televisión. Luego de unos minutos, la ojiverde vuelve a bajar secándose el cabello, Shaoran mira el reloj, ya eran las 12. Sakura lo mira, para luego darle el teléfono.

-Pedirías una pizza?

-Esta bien-asiente y marca el numero para luego pedirla. La joven se sienta en el sillón mirando una revista, Shaoran mira hacia afuera en silencio.

-Conecte la consola que era de mi hijo... últimamente me la pasaba frente a esa cosa

-Si? no sabia que te gustaran los video juegos...

-Yo tampoco...- Asiente

-Así al menos no te aburrís

-Claro...

-Porque tomaste vacaciones?

-Porque las necesitaba

-Te ayudaron?

-No..- Niega con la cabeza

-Y que vas a hacer?

-No lo se...

-Claro...-suspira

-Y tu novia?-agrega ella al recordar a la chica del día anterior

-No es mi novia

-Quien es?

-Mhh una amiga...

-Que amiga tan especial

-Y eso que?

-Solo pensaba...- Responde

-Que?

-Nada...

-Ah... esta bien...-asiente

Sakura mira el suelo en silencio, Shaoran se pone de pie al oír el timbre para recibir y pagar la pizza mientras la joven ponía la mesa.

-Acá esta-comenta el dejando la caja sobre la mesa

La ojiverde asiente y se sienta, para luego servir en dos platos. El se sienta y ambos comen en silencio , cuando terminan, Sakura lava todo sin decir una palabra.

-Bueno... ya me voy...-comenta el tomando su abrigo

-Claro...- Suspira

-Mhh... suerte... y cuidate...

Sakura lo mira en silencio un momento, para luego acercarse y abrazarlo por el cuello besándolo. Él se sorprende ya que no esperara que actuara así tan de repente pero luego le corresponde cerrando los ojos.

-Aunque...- Comienza a decir una vez se separan-Aunque me dolió que te fueras... no puedo odiarte por eso...

-Yo tampoco te odio Sakura...

-Sos un tonto...- Susurra la ojiverde escondiendo el rostro en su cuello

-Lo lamento...

-No vuelvas a dejarme sola...- Pide sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

El suspira y no dice nada

-Por favor...- Agrega en voz baja

-No me lo pidas así...

Sakura lo mira sin comprender

-Me cuesta... decirte que no...-agrega confundido.

-No queres estar conmigo... no?- Suspira y lo suelta

-No es que no quiera...

-Claro...- Asiente mirando el suelo

-Es que... tengo miedo... de que las cosas vuelvan a salir mal...

-Es normal tener miedo...- Responde

-Crees que va a funcionar? me duele verte triste..

-Te duele...?

-Si... y mas si decís que es por mi culpa...

-Vas a quedarte conmigo?-insiste nuevamente.

-Si... esta bien...

La ojiverde sonríe levemente, y esconde el rostro en su cuello

-Estas contenta?

Sakura asiente y suspira acomodándose

-Eso es bueno...-asiente

-Vos lo estas?

-Si...

-Seguro?- Lo mira mientras le recorría el contorno de los labios con el dedo índice

-Si...-asiente despacio

-Eso es bueno...

-Lo que quiero es verte bien

Sakura lo mira, para luego sonreír y besarlo, él le corresponde acariciando su espalda.

-Ya me siento mejor...- Susurra apoyándose en su hombro

-Si? que bueno..-asiente-No queres comer un poco mas? comiste poco y estas mas delgada

-Quiero ir a acostarme...- Responde

-Esta bien-asiente-Subí, yo voy a lavar todo

-Me llevas?- Pide abrazándolo por el cuello

-Jaja tengo cara de mula?-cuestiona el divertido

-No...- Se queja

-Esta bien, voy a llevarte-responde levantándola con cuidado para luego subir a la habitación. La ojiverde se ríe y tararea la marcha nupcial para luego bostezar.

-Jaja ni que fuéramos recién casados- se burla él

-Jaja pero quedaba bien...- Se defiende la ojiverde

-Puede ser-responde el acomodándose a su lado

Sakura se acomoda mirándolo para luego sonreírle

-Sakura... crees que... mas adelante podríamos tener otro bebe?

-Mas adelante?

-Claro...

-Queres tener un bebe conmigo?- Sonríe

-Mh... bueno... me gustaría...-baja la mirada apenado

Sakura se ríe emocionada y lo abraza escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello y la almohada

-Que es esa reacción?-cuestiona el confundido

-No es nada malo...- Responde besándole el cuello

-Pero.. te parece bien?

-Si...- Asiente

-De verdad?

-Si... de verdad...- Sonríe

-Aunque...siquiera estemos casados?

-Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?- Lo mira

-Jaja no..

Sakura sonríe y le besa el mentón

-Eso querías?

-Yo quiero estar con vos...- Responde

-Esta bien...-asiente

-Vos?-

-Claro..

-Luego pensamos en bebes, matrimonio, la cena...- Susurra acariciándole el rostro

-Jaja no pensas que todo va muy rápido?

-La cena? si... es demasiado pronto para pensar en la cena... acabamos de almorzar...- Asiente

El se ríe y luego se acomoda abrazándola, Sakura se acomoda, para luego quedarse dormida.

Luego de esto transcurren unos cuantos meses, todo iba bien entre ellos por lo que estaban contentos, Shaoran se había mudado definitivamente a la casa de Sakura y había puesto en venta su departamento. Ya faltaba poco para las fiestas de fin de año, por lo que ambos habían comenzado sus vacaciones del trabajo y se la pasaban saliendo o simplemente estando sentados juntos en la casa.

Una noche del fin de semana Shaoran regresa en la madrugada ya que había salido con sus compañeros de trabajo, al entrar se sorprende al ver a Sakura aun despierta en compañía de una chica.

-Buenas noches..- Lo saluda la ojiverde poniéndose de pie para luego acercarse para tomar su abrigo -Esta mujer... vino a verte... dice que es importante...- Explica

-Ella?-cuestiona el para luego acercarse un poco para ver de quien se trataba sorprendiéndose al descubrirlo

-Si...- Sakura asiente colgando el abrigo, para luego sentarse en donde estaba, mirando extrañada al ambarino.

-Mhh... que haces acá? como sabias que vivía acá?-cuestiona él sentándose junto a Sakura

-Pregunte en tu oficina...- Responde la joven para luego suspirar-Tengo que hablar con vos

-Sobre que?

-Nosotros...

-Nosotros? Ya paso un año desde que nos separamos, no creo que tengamos nada mas que hablar

-Tuvimos un hijo...- responde ignorando el comentario -De ya 4 meses...

-Que? Eso no tiene que ver conmigo... o si?

-Claro que si...- Asiente y se pone de pie -No me escuchaste? NOSOTROS tuvimos un hijo... TU hijo...

El guarda silencio unos momentos para luego suspirar

-Donde esta?

-Esta con mi hermana ahora...- Responde

-Y... porque me lo decís recién ahora?

-Porque... no estaba segura de que fuera tuyo

-Y como podes estarlo ahora?

La joven suspira y le da unos papeles, él los toma y luego de leerlos se los devuelve

-Como se llama?

-Kotaro...- Responde guardando los papeles. Sakura los miraba en silencio al tiempo que sentía como le bajaba la presión.

-Donde están viviendo?

-En un departamento, en la avenida...

-Podrías darme la dirección? me gustaría ir a verlo...

La joven asiente y luego suspira anotando lo que le pedía el ambarino en un papel. La ojiverde suspira y se pone de pie para luego irse a dormir.

Shaoran despide a su ex diciéndole que iría el otro día para luego subir a la habitación también algo preocupado por la reacción de Sakura. La joven pasaba los canales en la tv, hasta detenerse en un programa de noticias...

-Sakura?-cuestiona el sentándose a su lado

-Si?- Cuestiona sin desviar la vista del aparato frente a ella

-Que pasa?

-No me pasa nada...- Responde -Creo que sobraba entonces decidí subir para no molestar en esa conversación... capaz te sentías incomodo hablando eso con ella conmigo en frente...

El guarda silencio y se recuesta en la cama dispuesto a dormir dándole la espalda

-Te preocupa... no?- Suspira y lo mira, para luego acomodarse para verlo bien... Luego toma aire y lo abraza por la espalda mientras le besaba el hombro.

-Pensé que te quedarías

-Me dolía... me dio miedo quedarme...- Susurra para luego soltarlo -Lo siento...-

-Vos también tenias un hijo...-responde el cerrando los ojos para dormir

-No hables de mi hijo...- Pide comenzando a sentirse peor que antes... luego suspira y se levanta. El suspira y no dice nada mas

-Ella fue quien te dejo cuando estabas enfermo no?

-Y eso que?

-Quien sabe si luego de irse diciendo que la tenias harta se acostó con otro hombre?... solo dios sabe si es tu hijo...- Responde para luego salir de la habitación

El la mira salir por sobre su hombro, porque se había enojado? el no tenia la culpa de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera lo sabia, y además el nunca se había quejado por sus relaciones anteriores...por el contrario siempre había intentando ayudarla con eso. De repente se sentía de nuevo muy sólo, pensaba que lo apoyaría en un momento así, pero por el contrario lo dejaba solo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Buenas gente bonita!!! Se que deben querer matarnos porque tardamos MILENIOS en actualizar esta y todo el resto de nuestras historias!! Pero como hoy tenia algo de tiempo libre decidí hacerlo, recién subí un nuevo capitulo de "Pingüinos en la cama" si quieren pasen a leerlo!

Espero que este capitulo les guste! Dejen muchos reviews y tengan paciencia! Que tarde o temprano siempre actualizaremos xD!!

Besos!!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	8. Dolor

**Be for you, be for me**

**Summary:** Después de perder a su marido y su pequeño hijo, Sakura intenta rehacer su vida, la aparición del hombre que posee el corazón de su esposo ayudará o empeorará su situación? SxS [UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 8:** Dolor

_-Quien sabe si luego de irse diciendo que la tenias harta se acostó con otro hombre?... solo dios sabe si es tu hijo...- Responde para luego salir de la habitación_

_El la mira salir por sobre su hombro, porque se había enojado? el no tenia la culpa de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera lo sabia, y además el nunca se había quejado por sus relaciones anteriores...por el contrario siempre había intentando ayudarla con eso. De repente se sentía de nuevo muy sólo, pensaba que lo apoyaría en un momento así, pero por el contrario lo dejaba solo..._

Sakura baja a la cocina donde busca en la heladera algo de beber, luego se decide por hacerse un vaso de leche caliente y se sienta a beberlo. Rato después baja Shaoran quien se había dado una ducha y se había cambiado, toma su abrigo y las llaves

-Vas a ir a verla?

-No, voy a salir a caminar un poco

-Esta bien...- Asiente y señala el perro -Podrías llevarlo? estuvo arañando la puerta hasta hace rato...- Susurra poniéndose de pie para lavar el vaso, él asiente y le pone al perro la correa para luego salir. Sakura mira la puerta cerrarse, para luego subir de nuevo... Shaoran regresa una hora después y luego de darle agua a la mascota sube. La ojiverde dormía abrazando una almohada, él se cambia para dormir y luego se acuesta.

Al día siguiente Shaoran luego de levantarse y almorzar va a la casa de su ex decidido a conocer al bebe. Allí, ella le abre mientras mecía al niño en sus brazos

-Hola...-musita el

-Hola...- Responde la mujer para luego hacerlo pasar

Luego de entrar el le pide cargar al niño, al tenerlo en brazos se sienta para verlo bien, era muy lindo y tenia los ojos celestes como su madre. El pequeño miraba al ambarino para luego bostezar y entornar los ojos mientras se chupaba el dedo

-Jaja que lindo...-comenta el enternecido

-Shaoran... quien es la mujer que estaba anoche con vos?

-Vivo con ella...-responde el cubriendo bien al bebe con la manta

-Son... pareja?

-Si...

-Mmh ya veo... y como se lo tomo?

-Bastante mal...

-Ya veo...- Asiente

-Pero supongo que va a aceptarlo

-Claro...- Asiente

-Es un bebe muy lindo...-comenta él viendo al niño- Si necesita algo avisame... yo quiero hacerme cargo de el...

-Si... esta bien

-Mh... vos? como estuviste en este tiempo?

-Mmh... bien... mi novio cuando se entero de que iba a tener un bebe... me dejo...- Comenta

-Ya veo... debió ser difícil...

-Si... me senti muy sola... el muy desgraciado decaí amarme y cuando se entero de esto huyo diciendo que no se encargaría de mi y mi bebe

-Me recuerda a algo-comenta el

-Mh? no se de que hablas...- Comenta la joven mirándolo

-Es muy parecido a lo que vos hiciste antes

-Yo?

-Claro, cuando yo estaba enfermo

-Vos?- Lo mira para luego sonreír-Cariño... yo te amo...- Musita

-Tenes una extraña forma de demostrarlo

-Antes... tenia miedo...- Responde sentándose en sus piernas, para luego besarlo. El se sorprende y luego por impulso le corresponde

-Y esto...- Susurra al separarse -Me demuestra que todavía sentís lo mismo por mi

-Mhh... vos no sentís nada por mi..-responde el mirando hacia otro lado.

-Claro que si... yo te amo...- Responde

-Si así fuera... no me habrías dejado..

-Te dije que fue por temor...- Se excusa

-No puedo entenderlo...

-Vos habrías hecho lo mismo

-Claro que no...-suspira

-No? que me prueba que no?

-Yo te queria de verdad

-Yo también te quiero de verdad

-Mhh...si?

-Si...- Asiente

-Por eso me buscaste?

-Claro...- Responde sentándose a su lado

El suspira y guarda silencio

-Por que preguntas eso?-agrega la mujer.

-Porque quiero saberlo... es importante para mí

-Ya veo...

-Me gustaría poder estar cerca de mi hijo...

-Podes...- Responde besándole el cuello

El mira al niño que tenia en brazos sin moverse.

-Yo quiero que estes con nosotros...- Susurra para luego dejarle una pequeña marca colorada en el cuello

-Ya... tengo que irme...-musita el devolviéndole al niño

-Ya?? por que?

-Porque... tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, voy a volver mañana

-Claro...- Asiente

-Nos vemos-agrega para luego besar en la cabeza al bebe

-Hasta mañana...- Musita para luego besarlo, él le corresponde un momento para luego irse

En la casa, la ojiverde recién se levantaba, no se sentía bien... Shaoran regresa rato después con las cosas de la cena y las acomoda en la cocina. Sakura lo mira en silencio, para luego levantarse e ir al baño donde se queda largo rato

-Estas bien?-cuestiona el castaño golpeando la puerta al ver que no salía

-Enseguida salgo...- Susurra para luego lavarse la cara y salir.

-Que pasa?-le pregunta el al verla pálida

-No es nada... estoy bien...- Sonríe levemente y suspira -Me voy a acostar de nuevo, estoy algo mareada... seguro es sueño...- Comenta caminando hacia la escalera

-No vas a cenar?

-Tengo el estomago revuelto... pero si queres... puedo prepararte la cena...- Lo mira

-Mejor anda a costarte-responde el para luego suspirar e ir a la cocina

Sakura suspira y lo sigue para luego abrazarlo por la espalda, apoyando la frente en su hombro...

-Que...pasa?-cuestiona el

-Que vas a preparar?- Cuestiona ella

-No importa, total no vas a cenar

-Quiero hacerlo...- Responde para luego esconder el rostro en su cuello-Estas... molesto conmigo no?

-No...-suspira- No pasa nada

-Esta bien...- Asiente y luego le toma la mano haciéndolo sentarse, para después comenzar a preparar la cena. El la mira ir de un lado a otro mientras pensaba, se sentía mal por lo ocurrido esa tarde... tal vez debía contárselo, pero no quería que se enfadara... suspira y se lleva la mano a la pequeña marca que aun tenia en el cuello

-Que pasa?- Cuestiona mirándolo, mientras cortaba las verduras-No te ves bien...

-Mh? No me pasa nada

-Seguro?- Cuestiona preocupada para luego suspirar -Quizás solo sea cansancio... porque no te das una ducha y te acostas? yo te subo la cena luego...

-No te preocupes, voy a cenar y luego ducharme

-Seguro?- Lo mira pensativa para después asentir y volverse a lo que hacia

El suspira y mira hacia afuera mientras pensaba. La ojiverde deja la cena preparándose para luego ir a bañarse. Luego de cenar ambos se van a acostar

-Estas mejor?- Cuestiona la muchacha, mirándolo

-Estoy bien-insiste el quitándose la camisa para cambiarse

-Es que... no te veo bien... y me preocupa

-No tenes que preocuparte por mi, soy grande y puedo cuidarme solo-responde recostándose a su lado

-Lo hago porque te quiero

-Claro...-suspira-

-No crees que te quiera?

-No dije eso...

-Estas raro...- Suspira y se acomoda dándole la espalda-Perdón por lo que sea que haya hecho ahora...- Susurra cerrando los ojos -Buenas noches

-Mañana voy a salir...-agrega el

-Claro...- Suspira

-Si no te sentís bien deberías ir al medico

-Es porque dormí mal...- Responde rápidamente.

-Porque dormiste mal?

-Habré tomado una mal posición al dormir... no se...

-Puede ser-asiente y se voltea para verla

La ojiverde le daba la espalda, mirando la mesa de luz.

-Crees que ese bebe no es mío no?

-Si...- Asiente-Quiero creerlo también...- Suspira-Buenas noches...- Repite

-Porque?

-Shaoran...- Suspira y se acomoda mirándolo-Crees que me hace feliz considerar la posibilidad de que ese hijo sea tuyo?- Cuestiona mordiéndose el labio inferior

-A mi si me hace feliz...

-Claro...- Asiente y baja la mirada... -Entonces... no me hagas mas preguntas...- Pide sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, para luego darse vuelta y cerrar los ojos con fuerza

-Aunque ella sea su madre... me hace feliz tener un hijo...-responde él- Siento que no tengo nada propio... se bien que nunca voy a poder ocupar el lugar de tu esposo, y que nunca vas a quererme como a el

-Y...yo... me voy al living...- Susurra levantándose para luego ponerse la bata y limpiarse el rostro con la manga de esta -Descansa...- Culmina saliendo de la habitación. El suspira y se acomoda para después dormirse. La ojiverde baja al living y se acuesta en el sillón comenzando a llorar mientras se abrazaba a si misma

Al día siguiente Sakura despierta y se sienta en el sillón al escuchar el teléfono sonar. Suspira y se friega los ojos, para luego atender

-Hola Sakura, como estas?-le pregunta su amiga del otro lado- discúlpame, te desperté?

-No te preocupes... estaba teniendo un mal sueño...- Explica -Como estas?-

-Estoy bien-responde ella- Vos? como va todo?

Sakura suspira -No lo se... no muy bien...- Susurra

-Porque? que paso?

La ojiverde permanece un momento en silencio y luego le cuenta todo

-Ya veo...-suspira- Pero no tenes porque ponerte así... aunque el tenga un hijo con esa chica no tiene porque cambiar su relación...

-Pero... ya todo es diferente... intento que eso no altere la relación... pero el sigue actuando igual...- Susurra -Y...yo... estaba feliz hasta que ella apareció... estaba muy feliz porque me había enterado de que estoy embarazada de nuevo... que voy a tener un bebe con el... pero todo cambio... y yo... yo no puedo decirle nada ahora porque lo pondría en una situación incomoda... y no quiero complicarle las cosas...- Musita para luego suspirar

-Estas embarazada?-cuestiona sorprendida- Eso es bueno... tenes que decírselo, el tiene derecho a saber...

-El ya tiene un hijo...- Susurra -Y esta feliz... eso es lo que importa, no?-

-Pero Sakura... tenes que decirle... seguro también va a ponerse contento... además a ella no la quiere... en cambio a vos si..

-Claro- Sakura suspira comenzando a llorar-No se que hacer... no se que tengo que hacer con esto...

-No llores Sakura...-responde apenada su amiga- Habla con el si? yo creo que es una buena persona...

-Por eso mismo... no tengo que decirle

-No entiendo tu forma de pensar Sakura... el va a ponerse contento con esa noticia...

-El... no merece lo que esta pasando...- Susurra para luego suspirar

-Quien?-cuestiona Shaoran bajando las escaleras- Que estas ocultando?

Sakura lo mira sobresaltada para luego suspirar y despedirse de su amiga para después cortar... Después de ponerse de pie, se seca el rostro en vano, puesto que este volvía a humedecerse al instante...

-Porque lloras?

La joven mira el suelo meditando si debía o no decírselo... luego suspira y lo mira en silencio.

-Esta bien, no me digas si no queres-responde para luego ir a la cocina a desayunar

-Que va a pasar con nosotros?- Cuestiona siguiéndolo

-Nada...-responde poniendo agua a hervir- que debería pasar?

Sakura suspira y mira el suelo... -Tengo miedo de lo que podría pasar...- Susurra y lo mira -Queres saber que es lo que escondo...?- Cuestiona para luego tomar aire intentando calmarse.

-Si no queres decírmelo esta bien... creo que ya entendí como es nuestra relación

-Si no te lo digo... es para no complicarte las cosas.. lo estoy haciendo porque te quiero...

-Queres de una forma rara..

-Estoy intentando... no ponerte en una situación incomoda...

-Como prefieras...-suspira y se sirve el café

-Mi hermano va a venir de visita por las fiestas de fin de año...- Responde

-Y... por eso estabas llorando?

-Lloraba porque me duele lo que pasa últimamente...- Explica para luego prepararse algo de te

-Que cosa?

-Estas raro... no sos feliz conmigo?

-Si...pero... vos sos la que esta rara...

-Siento que no te hago feliz...

-Me molesta que no respetes mi vida antes de conocerte...

-Esa mujer se apareció en mi casa a mitad de la noche...- Responde mirando el suelo -No me molesto cuando me dijo que ella era tu ex novia...- Agrega -Me sentí ofendida porque ella aparecía ahora diciendo que necesitaba verte... cuando vos me dijiste que te abandono en el peor momento de tu vida... sentí rencor como si me lo hubiera hecho a mi...- Culmina para luego suspirar

-No tenes que preocuparte, es mi problema...-suspira y acaba su café para luego tomar su abrigo

-Lo se...- Suspira para luego irse a su habitación donde se encierra.

Shaoran suspira y sale yendo a casa de su ex, volviendo esa misma noche. Al entrar sube a la habitación donde empieza a guardar sus cosas.

-Que haces?- Cuestiona la ojiverde quien tejía un sweater.

-No ves? me voy...

-P...pero... por que?- Agrega dolida por el modo de hablarle

-Porque... quiero estar cerca de mi hijo...

-Ah... esta bien...- Suspira-Deja las llaves...- Pide para luego acostarse

-Además...-agrega el- ella si me quiere...-responde dejando las llaves sobre la mesa de luz-

-Andate por favor...- Susurra dolida dándole la espalda.

-Me estas echando?-suspira-Esta bien... me disculpo si te lastime.. y es una lastima que las cosas salieran así... suerte-sale

Sakura suspira y se seca los ojos para luego llorar hasta quedarse dormida

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas!! Aca la 8va actualización de este fan fic, no tengo mucho que decir, espero que les guste y nos hagan llegar su opinión!

Gracias por leer! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	9. Nacimiento

Be for you, be for me

**Be for you, be for me**

**Summary:** Después de perder a su marido y su pequeño hijo, Sakura intenta rehacer su vida, la aparición del hombre que posee el corazón de su esposo ayudará o empeorará su situación? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 9** Nacimiento

_-Además...-agrega el- ella si me quiere...-responde dejando las llaves sobre la mesa de luz-_

_-Andate por favor...- Susurra dolida dándole la espalda._

_-Me estas echando?-suspira-Esta bien... me disculpo si te lastime... y es una lastima que las cosas salieran así... suerte-sale_

_Sakura suspira y se seca los ojos para luego llorar hasta quedarse dormida_

Luego de esto transcurre una semana, Shaoran el sábado va a hacer compras deteniéndose al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba. Al voltear, ve a la joven amatista quien lo saludaba con un movimiento de la mano

-Hola Tomoyo...-la saluda el al acercarse

-Como estas?

-Bien...-asiente- De compras, vos?

-También...- Asiente -Viendo si puedo convencer a Sakura de que salga a cenar a casa con Eriol y conmigo...- Responde.

-Ya veo...-asiente- como esta?

-Cansada... mareada... pero es entendible... con lo del embarazo no duerme bien...

-Embarazo?-cuestiona sorprendido

-No te lo dijo?- Cuestiona sorprendida

-No hablo con ella desde hace una semana... no tiene porque decirme con quien se acuesta...

-Estas loco!?- Exclama molesta como si la hubiera ofendido a ella -Ella estaba embarazada desde mucho antes de que te fueras de su casa... le dije que te dijera que estaba esperando de nuevo un hijo tuyo, pero veo que no lo hizo...- Suspira resignada

-Que?-cuestiona sorprendido- De verdad?

-Crees que miento?- Cuestiona mirándolo molesta. El niega rápidamente con la cabeza para luego sonreír levemente

-Sabes donde puedo encontrarla?

-Esta en su casa...- Suspira -Ya te dije que no puedo conseguir que salga...

-Claro...-asiente- Lo lamento, ya tengo que irme, nos vemos-agrega para luego irse rápidamente

Tomoyo lo mira marcharse extrañada para luego suspirar y seguir con sus compras. Shaoran va rápidamente hasta la casa de Sakura donde toca el timbre. Luego de insistir un par de veces, la joven le abre. Al verlo suspira y mira el suelo... El al verla sonrie levemente y se acerca abrazándola.

-Q...que haces?- Cuestiona sobresaltada

-Porque no me lo dijiste?-susurra el

-Decirte que?

-Lo de tu embarazo...

-Mi embarazo?- Susurra

-Tomoyo me lo dijo...

-Tomoyo...- Repite para luego suspirar -Podrías... soltarme por favor?

-Lo lamento...-suspira y la suelta

-Gracias...- Susurra mirando el suelo-No te lo dije... porque la situación es muy rara... y pensé que solo seria empeorarte las cosas... te esperaba para decírtelo, la noche en que ella apareció...

-Tonta...-musita el tomando las manos-No debiste ocultarlo tanto tiempo...

-Si debía... solo iba a incomodarte...

-Pero... y tu otro hijo?

-Que tiene que ver?

-No se...- Mira el suelo.

-Vas a dejar... que cuide de vos y de ese bebe?

-Vos... pensas que ya no te quiero...

-Me queres?

-Yo te amo...- Responde -En que idioma tengo que decirlo?

-Solamente tenes que demostrarlo...-responde el tomándola del rostro para después besarla. La ojiverde permanece estática un momento, para luego corresponderle sin poder controlar las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos

-No llores..-le pide el separando muy poco sus labios de los de ella al sentir el sabor salado de sus lagrimas

-Perdón...- Susurra secándose los ojos

-Te lastime? por eso lloras?

-Me dolió como termino todo...

-Me perdonas por eso?

Sakura lo mira en silencio un momento, para luego asentir levemente

-Voy a cuidarlos de ahora en mas si?

-Me... extrañabas?-cuestiona ella.

-Si...-asiente- Mucho...

-Yo también... no podía dejar de pensar en vos...

-Se que... no voy a poder ocupar el lugar de tu esposo... pero voy a esforzarme porque seas feliz...-agrega él.

Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego apoyarse en su pecho

-Prometeme que vas a cuidarte mucho desde ahora

-Vas a volver?

-Queres que lo haga?

La joven asiente y lo mira -Pero... y tu hijo?

-Que viva con vos no significa que no pueda ir a verlo y ocuparme de el...

Sakura asiente y bosteza cansada

-Dejame adivinar... no estas durmiendo bien no?

-Me cuesta dormir...- Suspira luego de afirmar con la cabeza

-Entonces ahora voy a hacerte dormir un poco-responde el entrando con ella

-Vas a hacerme dormir? vas a darme un golpe en la nuca?

-Jaja no...-responde el-

Sakura asiente y le toma la mano

El la acompaña hasta la habitación donde la hace acostarse. La ojiverde suspira y se acomoda

-Dormí si..?-le acaricia con suavidad el abdomen

-Me queres?

-Lo dudas?

-No... Solo quiero que me lo digas...

-Te quiero muchísimo... estoy enamorado de vos Sakura…

La joven sonríe levemente, y luego se acomoda abrazándolo

-Te prometo que no voy a hacer más tonterías

La ojiverde asiente y suspira cerrando los ojos

-Dormí-la besa en la frente

-Si...- responde para luego de un rato quedarse dormida. Rato después Shaoran decide irse a la casa de su ex para arreglar las cosas con ella. Pero se detiene en la puerta al escuchar a su ex riendo junto con una amiga... Abre solo un poco para poder escuchar

-Creías que iba a mostrarle los papeles verdaderos? no! tuve que pedir que los alteraran un poco a los datos de Shaoran...- Comenta la joven -Jaja, el creyó todo lo que le dije...

-Jaja sos muy inteligente...-comenta su amiga-

-Lo se lo se...- Responde orgullosa-Y sabia que el se haría cargo pensando que era 'su' hijo...- Suspira -A veces me atormenta lo inteligente que soy... me deslumbro a mi misma

El castaño suspira y entra cerrando la puerta con algo más de fuerza para que ambas chicas lo notaran, ambas giran la cabeza para verlo...

-Me voy...-comenta el-

-Que? pero... amor, y nuestro hijo?

-Las escuche hablar...-responde él-

-Q..que?- Su ex se pone de pie mirándolo sorprendida

-Encargate vos misma de tu hijo

La joven se queda callada mirándolo irse a buscar sus cosas sorprendida. Un momento después el castaño sale de la habitación con su bolso

-T..te vas?

-Ya te dije que si-asiente

La muchacha permanece callada para luego soltar un bufido

-No me busques de nuevo-le pide el. La joven lo mira en silencio... no pensaba responderle a nada. El suspira y deja las llaves sobre la mesa para después salir.

-Desgraciado...- Musita su ex molesta

El castaño quien ya había salido del lugar regresa a la casa de Sakura rápidamente para que ella no notara su ausencia, cuando sube a la habitación, ve a la joven quien miraba una película mientras terminaba de coser el sweater que había tejido...

-Para quien es?-cuestiona refiriéndose a lo que tejía

-Te gusta?- Lo mira

-Es lindo-asiente

-Podrías... probártelo?- Lo mira

-Es para mi??

La ojiverde asiente

-Jaja que tierna

-Te lo probas?- Insiste tirándole del brazo

-Esta bien-asiente, Sakura sonríe levemente y se lo da. El lo toma con cuidado y se lo pone. La joven sonríe levemente al ver que le quedaba mas o menos bien

-Como lo hiciste sin tomar las medidas?

-Con mirarte me alcanzaba...- Responde bajando la mirada avergonzada

-Esta terminado?-se sienta a su lado

-Si...- Asiente -Te gusta?-

-Claro, porque vos lo hiciste-asiente

-Solo por eso?

-Me gusta-responde el cerrando los ojos para después apoyarse en su hombro

-Te sentís mal?- Cuestiona mirándolo, para luego acomodarse y hacerlo acostarse en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Estoy bien...

-Esta bien...- Asiente y le besa la cabeza, para luego acomodarse viendo la pantalla

-Mhh... Mientras dormías salí...

-Si?- Lo mira -Fuiste... a ver a tu... a ella...?- Cuestiona sin saber como decir a la relación que tenia con aquella joven

-Si...

-Y que paso?

-Me entere de que tenias razón...

-Tenia razón?- Lo mira sin comprender

-No es mi hijo...

-No lo es?

-No...

-Cuanto lo lamento...- Susurra apenada al verlo así. El guarda silencio

-Que cruel fue al engañarte así...- Suspira.

-Supongo que si…

-Lo fue...- Le acaricia el rostro-No pienses mas en eso...- Pide en un susurro

-Es difícil no pensar...

Sakura suspira y lo acuesta, para luego acomodarse y besarle la frente y luego todo el rostro.

-Todo va a estar bien...

-Si…

-Sabes?... ayer fui al medico...- Comenta intentando desviar el tema.

-Que te dijo?

-Dijo, que todo iba bien hasta ahora... que solo tenia que cuidarme y descansar...- Explica -Que va a ser un bebe sano...

-Eso es bueno…

Sakura suspira mirándolo en silencio.

-Me gustaría que fuera una niña-comenta el

-Una niña?

-Si...

Sakura sonríe levemente y le acaricia el rostro

-Vos? que queres?

-Jaja, ya no lo se...- Susurra apenada

-Pero que preferís?

-Una niña...- Musita luego de meditar un rato.

-Entonces somos dos-asiente

Sakura sonríe y se acomoda escondiendo el rostro en su cuello... -Y en el caso de que sea niño, podemos ponerle vestido y dejarle el pelo largo

-Pobrecito...

La ojiverde se ríe y lo mira-Quiero que sea un niño también... para poder verlos a vos y el... jugar en el jardín con una pelota...-

-Jaja claro-asiente

La joven sonríe y lo besa, para luego incorporarse.

Luego de esto transcurren unos cuantos meses hasta que una noche Sakura comienza a sentir contracciones.

-Shaoran...- Susurra sacudiendo levemente al ambarino para despertarlo

-Mhhh... que sueño...-musita el adormecido

-Ya es hora...- Agrega la joven apretándole con suavidad el brazo para luego encogerse del dolor

-Te duele?-musita el preocupado incorporándose

-Si...- Asiente y sonríe levemente -Ya viene...- Insiste

-Podes caminar? Voy a llevarte al hospital…

-Si...- Asiente intentando ponerse de pie

El se levanta de la cama y luego de vestirse rápidamente la ayuda a bajar las escaleras haciéndola entrar en el auto. Luego de subir un pequeño bolso que tenían preparado para esperar el momento, ambos van al hospital rápidamente. Al llegar llevan a Sakura a una de las salas de parto. Luego de un par de horas la trasladan a una habitación en terapia intensiva, cosa que sorprende al ambarino

-Que pasó??-cuestiona el preocupado acercándose a uno de los enfermeros

-Su esposa sufrió un infarto a mitad del parto... Pero estamos estabilizándola...- Explica-Su hijo esta bien...

-Puedo... ver al bebe?-musita el

-Enseguida vamos a llevarlo a la habitación de su esposa...

-Ella esta bien??

-Si...- Asiente -Solo fue un infarto... vamos a darle una receta para que consiga los medicamentos que debe consumir por unos días, para evitar tener otro infarto...

-Claro-asiente

El enfermero asiente y luego de un rato lo hace pasar... El entra bastante preocupado por Sakura, al entrar se acerca a ella quien estaba recostada en la cama. La ojiverde lo mira y sonríe levemente para luego acomodarse mirando la cuna al lado de la cama

-Como te sentís? ya estas bien??-cuestiona el preocupado

-Si... estoy bien...- Susurra para luego sonreírle.

-Es un alivio...-suspira y la besa en la frente. Sakura sonríe y lo besa. Al separarse el se incorpora para luego acercarse a la cuna para poder ver al bebe.

-Un varon...- Susurra la ojiverde mirándolo-Es el bebe mas lindo- Agrega en voz baja, orgullosa.

-Jaja al final fue un niño-responde el tomando con cuidado al bebe

-Si...- Asiente y cierra los ojos... -Vamos a tener que ponerle vestido

-Jaja pobre bebe..

Sakura sonríe y luego suspira cerrando los ojos

-Mejor descansa-la besa en la cabeza- Debes sentirte agotada

-Si...- Asiente -Vas a quedarte?-

-Claro-sonríe-No te preocupes por nada

Sakura sonríe levemente y luego se acomoda quedándose dormida. Shaoran se queda a su lado acunando al bebe

Al dia siguiente cuando Sakura despierta ve a Shaoran intentando calmar los gritos del bebe quien no dejaba de llorar

-Que pasa?- Cuestiona la joven fregándose los ojos, para luego acomodarse sentándose.

-No se que le pasa... esta llorando hace 10 minutos...-suspira y le da al bebe

Sakura sonríe y luego lo acuna en sus brazos, para después amamantarlo.

-Ya veo, tenia hambre...

La ojiverde se ríe, para luego mirar al niño-Es un ángel...- Susurra acariciándole la cabeza

-Ya decidiste su nombre?

-Me gusta Yue...- Comenta-Significa luna en chino...- Agrega

-Yue? esta bien-asiente

-Pero... si no te gusta podes elegir otro...

-Jaja si me gusta

-Si?- Le sonríe

-Si...-asiente- Además, quedamos en que vos elegirías el nombre si era un niño y yo si era una niña... así que yo elegiré el nombre de nuestro próximo hijo-comenta a modo de broma

-Jaja, esta bien...- Asiente

-Cuando vamos a poder volver a casa?

-No lo se... el medico no dijo nada?

-La verdad es que no le pregunte… pero supongo que mañana seguro podremos irnos

Sakura asiente y le sonríe. Luego de terminar de amamantar a su bebe, la ojiverde se acomoda la camisa del pijama y mira al bebe cerrar los ojos acomodándose, mientras posaba una mano en el pecho de su madre.

-Parece que tiene sueño...-comenta el castaño

-Jaja, es muy indeciso...- Responde

-Jaja es muy pequeño

-A parte...- Asiente

-A quien crees que se parece mas?

-A vos...- Responde asintiendo, luego de meditar un rato

-Si?

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira -No lo crees?

-Jaja no se

Sakura se ríe y le da con cuidado al niño... El lo carga en brazos sosteniéndole la cabeza. La ojiverde sonríe mirándolo para luego suspirar y acomodarse cerrando los ojos. Se sentía tranquila, plena y feliz, ya nada podía salir mal, no había sido fácil pero tenia una nueva familia de la cual cuidar, y de la que nunca se separaría. Un niño precioso, y un hombre que la amaba, no podía desear nada más.

FIN


End file.
